Bitten
by b-chan
Summary: Bulma is bitten by a group of female vampires which results in her becoming one. She's got on a few short days to find a cure and it's not going to be easy with vampires attacking left and right. Watch out Vegeta! Women just can't help but want to take


Bitten

Bulma balanced her pencil on the tip of her nose. Her message machine beeped loudly to her, and she sighed. Without removing her pencil, Bulma pressed the intercom button. "Yes, what is it Mikey?" She asked her secretary.

"You have a call from the Vice President on line two," said Mikey. 

Bulma smiled to herself. "Put him through." There was a brief pause then a young man's voice spoke.

"Hi mom. Is it okay if I go home early today? I promised Goten we'd go somewhere tonight."

"We are working, Trunks, you're supposed to call be President or Bulma-san."

"Oops sorry, I kept forgetting mom, I mean president."

Bulma laughed again at her son. "You can go, but you have to pick up something for dinner. I think your father is out training with Goku, so make sure you pick up extra pizzas."

"Dad's always training with Goku-san." Trunks cleared his throat. "I the high and mighty prince of Saiya-jins will defeat that low class Saiya-jin, Kakarot!"

Bulma laughed. "Not bad, Trunks, but you'd better not do that around your father, unless you have a death wish."

"Doesn't matter, he's already out for my blood. Says I haven't been training enough since I started working here. He even teased me about Bra getting stronger then me."

Bulma shook her head. "Just go already, before I change my mind and dump a pile of papers on you."

"Sure, just one thing. Can I borrow some money for dinner?"

"What? Don't tell me you're broke again?"

"Come on, I just bought a new car," said Trunks.

"Well, only if you can get here in three seconds."

There was a tap on the glass and Bulma turned around to see her son floating in front of her window. He was dressed in a tan business suit, his black brief case over one shoulder, and a cell phone in the other. He waved the hand with the cell phone at her. Bulma sighed and her pencil fell off her nose.

"How long have you been out there?"

"How long have we been talking?" 

Bulma smiled and opened the window for her son, who gracefully stepped into her office. "You're turning into your father," said Bulma. "It took me years to get him to used to doors, and he still sometimes goes through the windows."

"I fear the day this planet sees two dads," joked Trunks, and held out his hand. 

Bulma snorted and mumbled under her breath as she got her purse and fished inside for some cash. "You Saiya-jins are so expensive. I don't know how Chi-Chi can afford to feed the three she's got without trillions in cash."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and took the offered cash. "I'll see you tonight," he said and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing out the window. 

Bulma picked up her pencil and looked down at the forms she was suppose to be filling out. She leaned back in her chair and began balancing her pencil again.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta ducked under Goku's fist and kicked out with his foot, only to have it blocked. Both Saiya-jins stood, sweating, in the gravity room. Goku and Vegeta had been sparring on a regular basis, at least four times a week. They had started their sessions outside, but had soon moved them into the gravity room, due to Bulma's constant yelling about her yard being charred and turned up. The gravity machine beeped at 1000 G's. Vegeta had set it so it went up 10 G's every five minutes. They had started at 500 G's. 

Goku kicked high and hit Vegeta on the shoulder, knocking the Saiya-jin prince down, Vegeta growled and powered up a ki blast in his hand. He launched it at Goku, who countered with his own. 

"You fool! Do you have any idea what's going to happen when those hit!" shouted Vegeta, right before the gravity room exploded.

Goku popped out of the rubble of the gravity room. "Ah man, that was rough." Goku ran a hand threw his hair and noted that it came back bloody. He touched his forehead and winced at the cut on it. His whole body was covered in small paper cuts, his clothes were ruined. "Chi-Chi's going to have a fit when she see these," said Goku, fingering the remains of his orange shirt. "Maybe I shouldn't show them to her." 

Goku looked around. "Vegeta?" There was no answer. "Vegeta!" he called louder. Goku got up, turning around in circles trying to find a sign of the Saiya-jin. A hunk of melt shifted and Vegeta pulled himself out of the remains of his gravity room. 

"Damn it! The woman's going to scream her head off when she sees this." He pulled himself free and Goku noticed a deep cut on his thigh and arm.

"You okay, Vegeta, that looks nasty," said Goku, going over and pocking Vegeta in the injured arm. Vegeta wince and pulled away from him.

"Stop that, you moron! I'm fine!"

Goku frowned. "That really looks deep, Vegeta. We should put something on it, you're bleeding a lot."

"Thanks to you! Don't you know machine can't take that much power?! You should have let it hit you, it won't have done this much damage!"

"Sorry," said Goku sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry!" roared Vegeta. "I'll show you sorry!" Vegeta tried to get up, but fell down to his knees. He looked at the cut on his leg. Blood continued to pour out of it, and a growing puddle was forming where he had been.

"Man, Vegeta, that is deep." Before the prince could protest, Goku grabbed him and raised two finger to his forehead, teleporting them away. 

They reappeared in the Son's kitchen. 

"Sit here, I'll go get the first aid kit," said Goku. "Now where did she put it?" he wandered around the kitchen looking for it. 

"I don't take orders from you, Kakarot," growled Vegeta. His hand went up to hold the cut on his arm. It hadn't stopped bleeding and he was starting to feel a little light headed. He looked down to see his leg was also still bleeding badly, and causing quite a mess on the tile floor. Good thing this is Kakarot's house and not mine, Bulma would be even more pissed if she saw blood all over the floor. He smirked, wondering what Kakarot's wife would think about it, she'd probably go into a screaming fit the way she always does. Vegeta shook his head, why did Kakarot put up with all that? Vegeta turned his head and looked as a loud noise sounded behind him. Goku had opened one of the cupboard, and everything had fallen out on his head. 

"Not here," he said rubbing his head. Vegeta started thinking it would be a better idea if they had gone to his house, when Chi-Chi walked into the room, drawn by the noise.

"What's going on in here?!" she shouted and took in the sight. Her brows went down and a frown formed on her lips. He's toast, thought Vegeta.

"Oh, Chi-Chi. Where do we keep the first aid kit? I can't find it any where," said Goku.

Chi-Chi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She calmly walked over and pulled the kit out from under the sink. She took one look at Vegeta and sighed. "Why couldn't I have married someone whose idea of fun isn't beating up his friends?"

Vegeta frowned and was going to protest that it was the gravity room that had done the damage, not Goku, but was cut short by Chi-Chi.

"Can it! Not one word," she snapped, and Vegeta wisely kept his mouth shut. "You," she said pointing her finger at Goku, "clean up your mess." Goku obediently nodded.

Chi-Chi turned back to Vegeta and began cleaning the blood off his arm, she then bandaged it, and looked at his leg. "Take your pants off."

"What?!" shouted Vegeta. "You're not my mate!"

"Oh, give me a break, you're wearing underwear, aren't you?" Chi-Chi took a look at Vegeta's spandex. "Never mind." She took whole of his pant leg and ripped it clean off. Vegeta blinked in surprise, he hadn't thought Goku's wife was that strong. After all, the material was the same used in Freeza's uniforms. Chi-Chi scowled as she looked at the cut, then cleaned, and bandaged it. 

"Done," she proclaimed and stood up. Vegeta tested the wrappings and found them very good. She must do this a lot, thought Vegeta. He tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness hit him. Chi-Chi pushed him back onto the chair. "Sit for a bit, you lost a lot of blood," she looked down at the blood on the floor. "You're cleaning this up too," said Chi-Chi, over her shoulder at Goku. Vegeta thought it was almost funny how she bossed him around, then frowned. Was everyone trying to boss him around today?!

"I'm fine, I've lost more blood then this and walked away. Laughing, I might add."

Chi-Chi snorted, "You Saiya-jins are all the same. I swear if you're not sadists, then you're masochists. You're not fine, you're going to have to take a break for a few days, so you can recover."

"Are you trying to give me orders, woman!" growled Vegeta. He didn't need this, he got plenty of it from his own mate.

"I don't care if you kill yourself, but Bulma might, so yes I am. And, if you want to make something of it, I'll have my boys and husband make sure you don't fight."

What's with this, thought Vegeta. Really, no one showed the proper respect to royalty on his planet. "And just how will they do that? Fight me?" said Vegeta crossing his arms. 

Goku interrupted breaking up the fight that was sure to come. "Does this mean I can't train with him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what that means," snapped Chi-Chi.

"But," protested Goku. "Gohan never trains with me any more and you won't let me spar with Goten."

"That's because he's got a test to study for."

"But who am I suppose to fight with tomorrow?" said Goku.

"You can take a break too."

Goku's mouth dropped, what was he suppose to do all day long?

"If you have so much time on your hands you can repaint the house, I need some more firewood chopped, you can get a job, fix the VCR,....." Chi-Chi continued to list off task after task. Vegeta and Goku stared at her with wide eyes. They were Saiya-jins, really the only thing they were good at was fighting.

"Maybe I should take Vegeta home," said Goku, desperate to make Chi-Chi stop.

Chi-Chi stopped to consider it. "I guess, but hurried back." Goku ran to Vegeta, threw him over his shoulder, and teleported away.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Some where, in a large dark room, were gathered together a group of dark clad figures. They were all women, that looked between the ages of 20-30, but looks can be deceiving.

"Nylon," called a tall woman. Her hair was raven black and fell to the small of her back in rich waves. Her skin was an unnatural shade of white and her eyes seem to glow a eerily blood red. 

"Yes, Mistress Silks," said a woman with straight purple hair down to her shoulders. She lifted her bowed head to reveal milky blue eyes that also seem to glow in the dimly light room. 

"Nylon, have you found a new member worthy of joining our little sister hood?"

"I believe I have, Mistress." A TV turned on to reveal Bulma at one of her meetings. "This is Bulma Briefs, the current president of Capsule Corps, one of the top ranking companies in the world. Her company brings in billions every year, and sells practically every where. She's in her mid forties, and currently married and has two children, one who is her vice president, and the other is just starting high school. We don't have much on her personal life, or behavior, but with your permission I will look into it."

Nylon bowed deeply.

"Bulma Briefs," said Silks. "I've heard a great deal about her, she's suppose to be one of the top geniuses of the time, a very powerful woman." Silks smiled. "She's not bad looking for forty, either. You have my permission to bring Mrs. Briefs into our little group. I look forward to meeting her." Without another word, Silks turned and walked away from the group, which exploded into talking once she was gone.

"Do you think it is wise to add a new member with so little information?" asked one.

"Shut up, Koatton, lady Silks knows best. She is the leader, and the oldest and most powerful of our kind."

"But Polyester, it's dangerous. What if she goes to the press, or the police?"

"Spanx, you worry too much, she's just one woman and she'll be very weak when she becomes one of us. As for the press and police, I doubt they would believe her. Even if they did we can easily cover it up."

"Shut up, all of you!" shouted Velvet. Everyone turned to look at the woman with short white hair. "It is not our place to question lady Silks. Nylon, do you need any help with his case?"

Nylon smirked. "No, this will be easy."

"Very well, go tonight. I will await your report when you return."

"Yes," Nylon bowed and left.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma yawned wide and looked at the clock. Trunks had left only five minutes ago, and she was already bored. I really need to resign and have Trunks take over, she thought as she stared at the report on her desk. I'm not good at paper work. I'd rather be at home, or out with Chi-Chi. She yawned again. I'm not as young as I use to be, maybe I'm getting old. Bulma looked at her reflection in the window, she smirked. Hell no, I'm still drop dead beautiful. She patted her check, but if I don't get enough sleep I won't stay that way, then Vegeta won't love me any more. Yep, better go home, get some sleep, well maybe not that kind of sleep. She laughed evilly to herself and began packing up her stuff. Once done she pressed the com button on her machine. "Mikey, I'm going home early today." There was no answer from the machine. Strange, he must be out making copies or something. Bulma grabbed her brief case and opened the door. Outside her office all the lights were turned off. 

"What's going on," said Bulma. She felt along the wall till she came to a light switch and flipped it on. Bulma gasped, her brief case fell to the floor, and her hands shot up to her mouth.

A woman stood in the middle of her security's office. She had straight purple hair, down to her shoulder blades and milky blue eyes that glowed softly. But, what really scared Bulma was that she was holding her security guard off the floor with one hand holding his shirt, the other tangled in his sandy blonde hair, and her teeth deep in his neck. The purple haired woman dropped Mickey. He didn't stir at all. 

"Mrs. Bulma Briefs," she said in a deep husky voice, then licked a smudge of blood off her lips. The woman took a step towards Bulma. Bulma dashed back into her office, and locked the door. 

Bulma looked around, her mind trying to think of what to do. She should call the police, no, too slow. Vegeta or Trunks, they could get there faster. Bulma reached for the phone just as the door was reduced to splinters. Bulma fell back, clutching the phone. She reached up to push the auto-dial, but was stopped by a cold hand. Bulma cried out and tried to pull away, but the hand firmly pulled her up, then twisted her arm behind her back. 

"Tsk, tsk," hissed the woman's voice. She then crushed the phone in her free hand. "You won't be needing that Mrs. Briefs. I have a invitation for you, Mrs. Briefs." 

"What do you want!" shouted Bulma. "Whatever it is, you won't get it!"

"I can see that you're strong willed. Brave words for someone in your position. I do hope you don't hold this against me in the future. Miss Silks wants you, Mrs. Briefs, and I'm going to take you to her," the woman whispered the words into Bulma's ear, and a violent shiver ran down her back. The woman's tongue snaked out to lick her ear, and Bulma jerked away best she could.

"Don't you touch me! When Vegeta and my son find out about this, you're dead!"

The purple haired woman laughed. "My name is Nylon, Mrs. Briefs, welcome to the Blood Sisters." 

Bulma let out a small gasp as Nylon bit down on her neck. She could feel the teeth dig deep into her skin. Bulma was too shocked to even scream as she felt Nylon suck softly on the wound. 

Bulma started to feel light headed, she felt cold all over, while Nylon seemed to get warmer. Bulma shivered in her grip and when Nylon finally let go, she fell to her knees.

"Your blood is very sweet, Mrs. Bulma, although the wealthy always do have a rich flavor to them." Nylon laughed again. She reached down and pulled Bulma's head back by her hair, which was coming loose from her bun. Bulma winced, the woman bit down on her own wrist, till dark blood began to follow from her. Bulma couldn't even protest as Nylon pressed the open wound to her mouth. 

Bulma struggled, she felt sick as the thick stuff ran down her tongue and into her throat.

"You'll get use to it," promised Nylon, bending low to look Bulma in the eye.

Just then the window opened. "Mom, did I leave my car keys in—oh Kami-sama!"

Bulma turned her eyes towards the window to see Trunks with a horror stricken look on his face. The look soon vanished to be replaced with one of rage. "What have you done to my mother, you bitch!" he roared and leap forward, slamming his fist right into Nylon's face. Nylon let go of Bulma. Bulma sank to the floor, her guts felt like they had turned to ice. Nylon went flying right threw the office wall.

"Mom, are you all right?!" asked Trunks, leaning over Bulma. He gently shook her. Bulma winced and grabbed her stomach in pain. Her guts now seemed to burn, but still felt like she'd swallowed a chunk of ice. 

"T-Trunks," Bulma whispered weakly.

Trunks cursed and looked threw the hole Nylon had made. He got up and cursed louder. Nylon was gone. Trunks quickly went back over to his mother, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the hospital. He looked back down to see that Bulma had gone to sleep, curled up in a tight ball.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma groaned as she felt something brush the side of her face. She frowned in her half asleep state and turned over. 

"Damn woman, how long are you going to sleep?" said a familiar voice. Bulma opened her eyes to see grumpy ones staring back.

"Good morning Vegeta," she said and stretched out. She yawned still a little sleepy.

"And just what's so good about it?" said Vegeta in a cranky voice. 

Bulma gave her husband a good look over. He looked pale and tired, something she wasn't used to seeing him like that in the morning. Come to think of it, Bulma hardly ever saw him in the morning, he was always up before her. Bulma glanced around. Come to think of it, this wasn't even their room. Bulma sat up, she was in a all white room that looked almost too clean for comfort. There were flowers on a bed stand next to her bed. She was obviously in a hospital. Bulma's hand went up to her neck and felt the smooth skin there, had it been a dream? "What happened?"

"Damned if I know. The brat found you being attacked, you tell me what happened."

Bulma ran a hand through her hair. She tried to remember what had happen last night, but wasn't sure if any of it was real. She had been attacked, but it couldn't have been a vampire, that was ridiculous. Bulma's hand traveled down to touch her neck again. "I'm not sure, it was very dark."

"That's all. You didn't see what they looked like?"

Bulma thought. "It was a woman, with blue eyes, and purple hair I think."

"Are you sure that wasn't Trunks?" asked Vegeta his tone emotionless. 

Bulma blinked, the description did fit Trunks, all but the woman part. "I don't know, it could have been him, but he wasn't the one that attacked me. I'm pretty sure it was a woman."

Vegeta snorted and turned his back to her, Bulma heard him muttering under his breath about her not being strong enough to fight off one of her own weak species. Bulma smiled softly at his back, translated that meant he cared and had been worried about her. 

The door opened and a doctor with white hair and a mustache walking into the room. "Ah, good. I see you're awake, Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma flinched at the mention of her own name. She remembered the woman from last night had said her name a lot. 

"Well, it looks like you're just fine, no injuries. We did find something strange with your blood, you might be catching a cold. I recommend you take a few days off from work and relax. Other then that, you're in prefect health, you can leave whenever you want."

Bulma sighed in relief. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

"Well, that's a relief," said Bulma. She got up and began changing back into her suit. She noticed a small dab of blood on her collar. Her hand wondered back up to rub her neck. 

"You look a little pale," said Vegeta, looking at her over his shoulder.

Bulma snorted, "You're the one that looks pale. Are you sick, you probably gave it to me."

Vegeta snarled, "I don't get sick. The reason I look pale is because that baka Kakarot blew up the gravity room with us in it."

Bulma stopped in the middle of putting on her jacket. "You got hurt?"

Vegeta snorted again and turned his head away from her.

"Don't give me that. Where?" Vegeta didn't answer. "Vegeta," growled Bulma. She stormed over to him and jabbed a finger right at the spot were his tail had once been. Vegeta let out a very unroyal like yipe and jumped away from her. 

"Damn woman! Don't do that!" he roared and rubbed the spot. Bulma tapped her foot on the floor. "Fine, the arm and the leg, there you happy!"

"No internal bleeding, concussions, broken bones?" said Bulma with a skeptical look on her face. "Don't lie to me, Vegeta, you damn near killed yourself the last time you did that. The last thing I need is to find you unconscious on the floor some where."

"I'm fine, woman! I lost some blood, but that was it, nothing I can't handle."

Bulma stared off with her husband a few minutes, then relented, if it was that serious then he'd be the one in the hospital not her. Bulma heard Vegeta mutter some of his favorite curses under his breath. She sighed and shook her head, then went over and kissed Vegeta on the mouth. "Let's get out of here." Vegeta wiped his mouth and followed his mate out of the too clean room.

After signing some papers the hospital staff finally let her go after 30 minutes. Bulma glanced down at her watch. It was almost noon. "Hungry?" she asked over her shoulder to Vegeta as the two climbed into Bulma's speedy black sports car. Vegeta snorted in answer and Bulma hid her smile. Her husband was a Saiya-jin, of course he was hungry. "Then let's go out to lunch today." Vegeta didn't answer, which meant fine with him. Bulma smiled again and stared up her car.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Nylon passed back and forth in front of the door. She had returned to report to Velvet like she had been ordered, but Velvet hadn't shown yet. Nylon's head turned as the door finally opened and Velvet stepped into the room. Nylon bowed deep to her. "Mrs. Velvet."

"Nylon, I'm very disappointed."

"Forgive me, someone interfered and they took her to a hospital. She should be out by now, I can go get her and bring her here tonight."

"You've kept Lady Silks waiting, Nylon."

Nylon bowed her head and looked at her feet, more out of fear then respect. "Forgive me, Mrs. Velvet."

"Skip the apologies, Nylon. I want to know why you failed," said Velvet, her voice turning icy.

"There was a boy, and he was very strong. He hit me, lady, and it knocked me clean threw a wall."

"Fool, he knocks you threw a wall and you run away with your tail between your legs!" Velvet drew back her hand and slapped Nylon across the face. She went flying through one of the room's wall and landed hard on cold marble.

"That's enough, Velvet," said a smooth voice. Nylon lifted her head to see Mrs. Silks sitting in a stuffed chair with a glass of red liquid in one hand. Nylon glanced over to the corner of the room to see a dead man crumpled in a corner. Silks noticed her eyes wandering over to the dead man. "My date from last night, he bored me." Silks poured the red blood in her glass on the floor.

"F-forgive me, mistress," said Nylon on her knees.

"Shall I destroy her lady?" asked Velvet from behind Nylon.

"No, Nylon is young and weak. I've learned some interesting things about our Mrs. Briefs from a source not worth mentioning."

Nylon and Velvet glanced over to the dead man in the corner. "It would appear that Mrs. Briefs is not the pushover you thought she would be." Silks pushed a button on her chair and a picture appeared of Bulma and Vegeta in a newspaper. The head line read, 'Richest Woman Marries Mystery Man'. "This," purred Silks, "is Mrs. Bulma's husband, Vegeta. There is very little information on him and from my source I've learned that much of it is false. It would seem Mrs. Briefs went through the trouble of making up a past for her husband, I do wonder why. What I do know for sure is that this man is one of the strongest men on the planet at the current time." The picture was replaced by one of the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournament. It showed several fighters drawing numbers for their rounds. In the background Vegeta, as well as several others of the Z fighters. "Mr. Vegeta has appeared in this contest several times, he was even reported to have appeared in the Cell tournament. This man," the picture was replace with one of a purple hair youth. "Is Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Vegeta's first born, Trunks."

Nylon gasped. "That's him. That's the guy that hit me."

"Silence!" snapped Velvet. 

Silks laughed. "Velvet, don't pick on her. Trunks appears to be the best of both his parents. He is also a high ranking fighter in the tournaments and Mrs. Briefs vice president. I'm not surprised he gave you a good knock." The picture was replaced again with that of a young girl in a school uniform. "This is Bra Briefs, a freshman at Orange Star High School, and Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Vegeta's youngest offspring. She is also proving to be talented in both fighting and computers." The picture switched to nothing, the room went dark, all but the littlest of light, there was a long pause.

"Nylon, I will forgive you for failing this time, but if you fail again you will be punished." Nylon bowed low. "You will take Koatton with you. Leave in three nights, and bring me Mrs. Briefs. She'll most likely be a little confused by then."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma sneezed and sniffed. Damn, was she really getting a cold? She couldn't afford one, she had so much work to do. She looked over at her husband who was wolfing down food at an alarming rate. The poor waiter looked like he would faint any minute. Bulma sighed. She been wanted to try out his new restaurant since it had opened, but now, she stared down at her untouched plate. She must have a cold, she felt hungry, but just couldn't seem to work up the appetite to eat anything, even though it smelled really good. She watched Vegeta clean a plate of pasta in ten seconds flat, and start on the next. She mildly wondered where it all went as she watched. At least Vegeta has some manners, she thought as Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin, done. Goku had to be the worst eater she'd even seen. Thankfully all Saiya-jins didn't eat with their mouths open. 

"We'd like our bill now," said Bulma to the dazed waiter.

"You didn't eat," stated Vegeta. He leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed though still pale, now that he was semi full.

"Not hungry," Bulma lied.

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and I'll bet it wasn't much knowing you."

Vegeta was right; she hadn't eaten since lunch, all she'd had was a bagel and some coffee. She was starving, but for some strange reason the food on her plate wasn't appealing. "Compared to how much you eat, everything I eat isn't much. I'm fine."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything else. 

The waiter returned with their check and Bulma left him a very generous tip. It helped if you passed out lots of money when going out to dinner. The restaurant was more likely to let you in again. 

Vegeta and Bulma left the restaurant, jumped into her car, and started home to Capsule Corps. Bulma glanced at Vegeta. "You're still pretty pale Vegeta, will you be okay?"

"I should be asking you that woman, you didn't eat anything and now your stomach's growling."

Bulma blinked and blushed as her stomach complained loudly to her. "I'll eat something when we get home." Vegeta glanced at her, but said nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She quickly toweled down, then rubbed at her blue hair. She looked at her face in the mirror and noticed how pale she looked. An image of a pale faced woman with milky blue eyes and purple hair flashed in her mind. How do I know she was pale, there wasn't that much light! Bulma snapped at herself. I'm just a little over stressed, the doctor's right. I should take a break. First it's work, and now crazy woman eating my secretary and breaking into my office. Poor Mickey, she thought as she slipped on her nightgown. I wonder if he has any bite marks on him? She tossed the towel into a hamper and opened the door. 

Bulma paused in the doorway at the view that presented her. Vegeta was asleep. She leaned on the door frame and smiled. Bulma hardy ever saw him like this, the man didn't sleep. He lay on his back, in a pair of black shorts, the covers kicked off, breathing in deep even breaths. Bulma silently walked over and sat down on the unoccupied side of the bed. The mattress shifted with her weight. Vegeta stopped his even breath, he frowned, but didn't open his eyes. Not such a light a sleeper, thought Bulma as she slid all the way onto the bed. She turned around to look at him, shaking the bed some more.

"Damn it, woman, I can't tell if you're shaking the bed or if it's an earthquake," said Vegeta without opening his eyes.

Bulma snorted, then smiled evilly and rolled on top of him. Vegeta's frown increased and he reluctantly opened his eyes. "What do you want, woman?"

Bulma smiled down at him, she lifted a finger and traced his lips. "Well, I can think of a few things," she said in a teasing voice. 

Vegeta closed his eyes, "you just got attacked and hospitalized, go back to sleep woman. The doctors said for you to rest."

"No, he said for me to relax," said Bulma. She leaned over and kissed him. Vegeta gave an amused snort and allowed the kiss.

"Go to sleep," said Vegeta again and Bulma pouted.

"Don't tell me you're tired, I thought you didn't need sleep."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he bared white teeth at her. "You try losing a couple pints of blood, you might fine sleep very inviting."

"I did lose some blood and I fine something else more inviting." Bulma ran her hands up Vegeta's bare arms and wrapped them around his neck. She leaned down for another deep kiss.

"You're acting strange," said Vegeta, after the kiss. "I'm not use to you being the aggressor."

Bulma flashed him a toothy smile and began to kiss him again. This time Vegeta did respond by lifting his hands and placing them on Bulma's thighs. He slowly began to pull the gown up. Bulma kissed along his jaw bone, then moved down his neck with feather light brushes of her lips. She stopped at the crook of his neck and pressed her tongue against his tan skin. Funny, she could feel his pulse. She stayed that way for several seconds just listening to the quickening bleat. Bulma loosely wrapped her arms around Vegeta. For some reason, just staying like that felt good, more arousing then it should have been to her. Without thinking, Bulma opened her mouth more and set her teeth.

Vegeta jerk at the sudden sensation in his neck, a very quick sting. She'd bitten him! Well she'd tried biting him before, but this was the first time she'd ever broken the skin without him powering down completely. Vegeta mentally checked his power level. He wasn't that weaken by the blood loss, how the hell had she done that?! Vegeta blinked in surprise as Bulma began to suck on the wound, drawing out blood. His hands went up to pull her away. He didn't need to lose any more then he already had, but he was stopped by two cold hands. Bulma interlaced her fingers with his and pushed them back down to the mattress. Vegeta shivered slightly, he didn't remember Bulma's hands being so damn cold. Vegeta tried to free his hands, but Bulma had a death lock on them. He tried to raise his power, but he had none. He struggled a bit beneath her, but Bulma didn't seem to notice. His head felt light again, and everything was starting to become unfocused. He opened his mouth to yell at the baka woman, but he only managed to say her name once before the world grew black.

Bulma never remember felling this alive and warm. Every cell in her body sang with sensation, the hot liquid running down her throat satisfied the strange hungry she had woken with. 

"Bulma," someone whispered. Unthinking, Bulma opened her eyes, then drew back as she realized the rich taste in her mouth was blood. Her eyes widened at the sight, she'd bitten him! She'd bitten him and sucked his blood, like a vampire! Bulma screamed. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Trunks opened the refrigerator and stared in, as usual it was pretty much empty. He sighed and settled for a jug of orange juice. Uncorking it he took a big swig.

"So even the president of Capsule Corps drinks from the carton," said a voice from the shadows.

Trunks nearly choked, he coughed violently as his eyes peered into the shadows created by different pieces of furniture. "For Kami-sama's sake, don't scare me like that!" shouted Trunks at the shadow that stepped forward to revel a smiling Son Goten.

"Little jumpy aren't you," said Goten taking the carton, he took a big gulp. He peered into the fridge with Trunks. "Man, I was hoping you'd have something to eat."

Trunks snorted, sounding very much like his father. "Freeloader. You'd be jumpy too if someone attacked your mom." He snatched the carton from Goten's hand. "You're a fine one to criticize me when you do the same thing." Goten's stomach growled loudly and Trunks sighed. "I'll call for Chinese food, what do you want?"

Goten smiled brightly. "Hot and spicy beef." 

Trunks nodded and called up one of the few restaurants that would take an order from his or Goten's families. Most were frightened off after the first order, or thought the call was a prank. 

Goten sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Say Trunks, did you guys find who attacked your mom yet!" he yelled to his friend in the other room.

"No! She didn't get a good look at her attacker!" Trunks yelled back.

"Didn't the attacker show up on the security cameras, I mean you guys must have a wicked alarm system!"

"We do, but none of the alarms were set off—wait a minute—hello. Yah, I'd like 12 serving of hot and spicy beef, 12 serving of chicken with snow peas...." Trunks continued to list off dish after dish. "Oh and five dozen fortune cookies, send it to Capsule Corps. My name is Trunks. Un hn, thank you, bye." Trunks hung up. He walked back into the kitchen where Goten was searching for a snack to tide him over till the food showed up. "It'll take them a little bit, but this restaurant is pretty fast," said Trunks, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I hope they show up soon, I'm starving," said Goten. He plopped down in the seat next to Trunks.

Trunks was just about to suggest a quick spar when a scream was heard.

"What's that!" shouted Goten, up turning his seat as he stood up too fast.

"Oh no, mom!" shouted Trunks and dashed towards his parents' room. 

"Wait, Trunks!" called Goten, running to catch up to his friend.

Trunks ran straight threw the door leading to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom. He quickly spotted his parent in bed. "Mom are you okay?! I heard you sc—" Trunks cut short when he took in the scene. His father had a nasty looking bit mark on his neck, he wasn't moving, and looked far too pale. His mother leaned over him with a scared look on her face, blood stained her lips and the front of her night gown. "M-mom," he stammered unsure what to think.

Goten came running into the room. "Trunks, what happened?" His eyes widened as he looked around. 

"Trunks! Help me!" begged Bulma.

That snapped the demi-Saiya-jin back to attention. He quickly ran over and felt for a pulse from his father. It was there, but faint. I can't believe this, screamed Trunks' mind as he quickly checked his father over. Not a mark, only that bite, he couldn't have lost that much blood from a bite! He glanced at his mother, who was trying hard not to cry. Could she had done it? I know dad was weak from yesterday, but there's no way mom could have done this! Trunks bit his lip, Vegeta had lost a lot of blood, too much. He needed a transfusion and as far as he knew he and his sister didn't have the same blood type as their father.

"Goten!" shouted Trunks, turning to look at the demi-Saiya-jin who looked confused and nervous. "Go call your dad and tell him to get down here right away!"

"Why?" asked Goten.

"Just do it!" shouted back Trunks. 

Goten wasted no more time and hurried off to find the phone. Trunks grabbed up his father and threw him over his shoulder. He ran off to the med. room, Bulma followed after him.

They entered the room and set Vegeta down on a table. "Mom do you know if Goku and dad have the same blood types?" asked Trunks.

Bulma was still in shock, her eyes were glued on Vegeta, more so the still bleeding wound on his neck.

"MOM!" shouted Trunks, causing the woman to jump and look at him. "Are Dad's and Goku's blood types the same!" said Trunks. 

Bulma blinked and raked her brain for an answer. Long ago she'd done some research on Saiya-jins and demi-Saiya-jins. The information was mainly to see if Saiya-jins could be treated the same as a human, so if anyone got hurt and they didn't have any senzu beans then they could treat them without any worries. Bulma had taken blood samples from all the demi-Saiya-jins, Vegeta, and Goku. "Yes, they are the same," said Bulma. She was pretty sure all Saiya-jins had the same blood type.

"Good," said Trunks.

Goten came running into the room. "I called my house, dad's on his way." Just as he finished the sentence Goku appeared in front of them, dressed in nothing but his socks, a white undershirt, and blue boxers.

"Goten, what's wrong?" He looked around and spotted Vegeta, "Oh Kami. What happened?" 

"We'll explain later. Right now we need some of your blood, Goku-san," said Trunks.

"Oh, okay," said Goku as if they had asked him to go to a picnic. Trunks grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a chair. He then dug around in a dour and pulled out a transfusion set with a big needle.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Goku and jumped right into his surprised son's arms. "I hate needles! I'd rather be sick, please no! Keep it away!" He kicked at the air between him and Trunks. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. 

"My dad is afraid of needles," said Goten, more than a little embarrassed.

"What?!" shouted Trunks. "Your dad's died twice, fought against Freeze, Cell, and Buu and he's afraid of a little needle?" Trunks waved the needle in his hand.

"Little!" shouted Goku. "That's huge!"

"Oh, Kami," said Trunks, slapping a hand on his face. "We don't have time for this."

Just then the door bell rang. "That must be the food," said Goten, still holding his cowering father. Goku's head snapped up and he sniffed the air. 

"Mmmm.... hot and spicy beef."

"I know!" said Goten. He put his father down and ran off to the door.

"What?! Goten, what are you doing?! Don't you ever think about anything but food?!"

Goten came back with several cartons of hot and spicy beef. "Hungry, dad?"

Goku's stomach growled, "well a little," he said holding up his fingers an inch apart. Goten put the food down in front of the Saiya-jin, who proceed to devour it. 

Trunks gave his friend a quick smile as he inserted the needle without the distracted Saiya-jin even noticing. 

"Excuse me," said a man in the door way. "But you haven't paid yet." He blinked at the strange sight before him. 

"Oh, yes," said Trunks hurrying over to the man and pulling him out of the room. Trunks stuck his head back into the room. "Watch them, Goten!" shouted Trunks to the demi-Saiya-jin who was just about to take a bite of the food.

"Ah, man!" whined Goten and put the food down. His stomach growled again and he patted it. "You owe me, Trunks."

Goten sat down and took in the scene. Bulma looked nervously at Vegeta. Goten noticed the dabs of blood on her night dress and face which was flushed. Vegeta didn't move, but he could see that the Saiya-jin prince was breathing deeply; a good sign, he was all right. And, his father was pigging out on all the hot and spicy beef. 

Trunks came back a moment later with a very empty looking wallet. He shut the door behind him. A silence fell on the room with only the sounds of Goku's munching breaking it. "You can eat now it you want Goten," said Trunks, his voice emotionless, his eyes on his mother. Goten didn't waste any time and was soon slurping down food with his father. Bulma and Trunks stared at the odd scene a moment before sighing and shaking their heads. "Mom," said Trunks, turning to look at her again. "What happened?"

Bulma turned her head away from him and looked at the far corner.

"Mom! What happened? Did those people that attacked you come back? Did they do this?"

"No," Bulma answered softly.

"Then what happened," said Trunks.

"I bit him," answered Bulma.

Goten and Goku stopped their eat for a moment to regard her.

"You bit him," said Goten chopsticks half way up to his mouth. "I don't see how biting him could do that," he gestured at the unconscious Saiya-jin with his chopsticks. Bulma bowed her head more.

Trunks frowned. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private?"

Bulma nodded.

"Goten, keep an eye open." The demi-Saiya-jin nodded and continued to eat.

Trunks wordlessly followed his mother to her room, stepping over the remains of the door.

"Okay, mom, what really happened?" asked Trunks, his voice gentle and calm.

"I really did bit him Trunks." She fingered a spot of blood on her gown. "I bit him and drank his blood."

Trunks stared at his mother in shocked silence. "Why," he managed after a minute had passed.

"I don't know," she said, a fine tremor running down her slender form. "I think something's wrong with me."

Trunks went over to his mother and placed a hand on her forehead. "Could it have something to do with you being sick?" he asked, not sure what it could be. 

Bulma drew away from him, afraid she might do something to him as well. "I don't know, perhaps that woman that attacked me did something. I was really hungry all day, but I couldn't eat anything, and my skin seemed so pale."

"You don't look pale now," said Trunks.

Bulma turned to look into her mirror. Indeed she didn't look pale, which considering she was scared out of her mind was strange itself. "Oh, Kami-sama, Trunks. What's wrong with me?"

Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay. We'll find out what's wrong. Dad will be fine, you haven't done anything wrong."

Bulma wanted to believe him, but she didn't dare trust herself not to hurt Vegeta again, and what about Trunks or Bra. No, there was something wrong with her and until she knew what she wasn't going to endanger her family any more then they had already been. "Trunks, I want you to lock me inside the lab."

"What?!" said Trunks, shocked. "But mom—"

"No buts, Trunks. For all we know what ever I have could be contagious. I want a blood sample taken from Mikey and Vegeta. You should also give me one from you, Goten, and Goku. But, until I know there's nothing wrong with me, I don't want to endanger any of you."

"But are you sure?" 

Bulma nodded. "Yes."

Trunks bowed his head. "Okay, but I don't like it. I'll put a mattress in here tomorrow."

"Tonight," said Bulma.

"What?!" said Trunks, snapping his head up. 

"Tonight, Trunks. You know I'm right, we have to be careful."

Trunks bit his lip. "All right."

"Thank you. I'm going to take a quick look at your father, will you please do that now?"

Trunks nodded and left the room. Bulma turned to her reflection in the mirror. She wiped the blood off her mouth and head to the med. room. She stopped at the door frame and looked in. Goku and Goten had almost finished eating and Vegeta slept, unmoving, on the med. table. Bulma bit her lip as she looked at him. He'd tasted so good. She looked away, unable to believe that that thought had just passed through her head. She nearly screamed when a hand fell on her shoulder. Bulma turned to see Trunks.

"Ready," he asked quietly.

Bulma nodded and followed Trunks to the lab. She entered without any hesitation. 

"I'll keep a camera on, if you need anything just call. I'll check on you in the morning."

Bulma nodded. "'Night, Trunks," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Night," said Trunks quietly. He shut the door and locked it. Once it was locked he turned, leaned against it, and looked up at the ceiling. What was going on? His mother was a vampire, his father her victim. When he found who had done this he was going to make them pay. Trunks walked back to the med. room, were Goten and Goku had just finished eating. He frowned, remembering he hadn't eaten yet. Not that he could, he'd lost his appetite. "I think we should take that out now."

"What?" asked Goku, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"The needle," said Trunks without thinking.

Goku sprang up in a panic. "Ahhh! It's a needle! I hate needles! Pull it out! Pull it out!"

Trunks sighed and move towards the panicking Saiya-jin. It had been a long night.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma yawned and typed on her keyboard. She'd been up all night researching the blood samples Trunks had given her the morning before. She was relieved to find that no one but her was infected, that was the good news. In order for the virus to spread to others it had to be through direct blood to blood contact or digestion. It seemed unable to survive outside the blood, or in any other body fluids. Digesting it like she had caused it to burn holes in the stomach when mixed with stomach acid. Strangely, the holes were healing at an alarming rate, far faster then any human should naturally heal. Which was another odd thing. Bulma couldn't remember feeling this energetic in years. Even though she'd been up all night, she wasn't tired, she felt the strongest urge to do more then just sit still and work. I'm as giddy as a school girl, thought Bulma, as she got up and stretched. She caught her reflection in a mirror above one of the lab sinks and gasped in surprise. Bulma quickly ran over to the mirror and touched her skin. It was a lovely shade of pale peach, soft, and smooth to the touch. My Kami! I look like a school girl. Bulma's family didn't show their age, unlike most people they tended to remain young looking till their 50ths, but even so, Bulma had noticed she was aging before. But, now. Now she looked so healthy and young.

Bulma turned around and leaned again the sink. "Just as I thought, it is rejuvenating me." Through her studies she'd noticed that the strange virus in her blood was merging with her blood cells. The virus was strengthening her own cells, in many ways in proving them. She had theorized that given plenty of time she might start to look younger, but not overnight. That was the bad thing. The virus was spreading at an alarming rate. Within a few days, it would merge with all her cells.

"Well, if it's just going to make me look younger then I really am, I don't mind. But some how I doubt that's all it does." Bulma remembered the night before, Vegeta's heart beat, his skin, his blood, his taste... Bulma shook her head to try and get those thoughts out. She still didn't completely understand the virus so she had decided to remain in the lab. She was more then a little concerned that Vegeta hadn't woken up yet.

Her stomach growled at her and she cursed at it. She once again was plagued by feelings of hunger that had nothing to do with food. Vegeta's rich taste came back to her, making her mouth water. "Damn it! What am I thinking?!" shouted Bulma. She turned around and punched the mirror. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and falling in to the sink. Bulma pulled back in surprise, she hadn't meant to hit it that hard. She watched as blood oozed from one of the cuts on her knuckles. Without thinking, Bulma popped the knuckle in her mouth. She scowled in disgust as she realized what she was doing and shook her hand to try and lessen the sting. I can't tell if I did that for the blood or because it hurt. She quickly wrapped her hand in a handkerchief.

Someone knocked on the door.

Must be Trunks, thought Bulma and moved to open the door. She was very surprised to see Yamcha standing in front of the door.

"Yamcha, what are you doing here?" asked Bulma.

"I heard someone attacked you and now you're sick. I was worried about you."

Bulma smiled at him. Even though they had broken off badly, the two had made up and decided to remain friends. 

"Can I come in?" asked Yamacha.

Bulma hesitated.

"Trunks already told me that it wasn't contagious."

Bulma frowned. "Let me guess, he asked you to come here and get me to come out of the lab?"

Yamcha smiled and shrugged. "Told him it wouldn't work, you're just too smart for me Bulma."

Bulma smiled again and let him in. "Wow, looks like you've been busy," said Yamcha, looking at all he paper work."

"Yah, said Bulma." She pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "I'm trying to find out what's wrong with me."

Yamacha sat in the chair across from her. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Yamcha. How have you been?"

"I've been better," said Yamcha. It was obvious he was depressed. "To tell you the truth Bulma I didn't just come here to see if you were okay."

"It's Sasha, isn't it?" asked Bulma.

Yamcha nodded his head. "We broke up again."

Bulma smiled sadly to her ex. Ever since they'd broken up for good, Bulma had been helping Yamcha with his girl problems. He'd had several girlfriends over the last year, and had managed to screw everyone of them up. She knew that Yamcha really cared from Sasha. "Go tell her you're sorry, you big dummy."

Yamcha looked shocked. "But we—"

"No buts, Yamcha. You never say you're sorry. You shouldn't care who started the fight or why. If you love her, just say you're sorry, maybe give her some flowers or something too."

Yamcha smiled, "You're right. I'm going to tell her right now." He got up and gave Bulma a hug, "Thanks, Bulma. Sorry for bugging you when you have problems of your own."

Bulma didn't hear that last part. The whole world seemed to disappear, she was so close. So close to that wonderful, warm liquid fire; she could almost taste it. Her stomach hurt for the taste. Bulma closed her eyes.

Yamcha gasped in surprise as he felt Bulma's teeth on his neck. They sank in deep and Yamcha panicked, trying to pull away. Bulma had a strong hold, how did she get so strong, thought Yamcha wildly. Suddenly he was released and pushed away, he fell hard on his butt.

"Get out, Yamcha! Get out now!" shouted Bulma.

Yamcha stayed there, too shocked to move. Bulma turned on him with an angry glare. "I said GET OUT!" roared Bulma.

Yamcha scrambled to his feet and left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Bulma ran to the sink and washed out her mouth. She hadn't taken much blood from Yamcha, less the ½ a cup, but that's not the reason she'd stopped. It hadn't been because she didn't want to hurt him. It's was because he didn't taste anywhere near as good as Vegeta. Yamcha tasted like salt and Vegeta like sugar. She finished washing out her mouth and wiped it with the back of her hand. Great, now I'm a picky vampire. She turned around and slid down the side of the sink till she sat with her knees drawn up on the floor. Her stomach hurt. That little bit of blood hardly satisfied the hunger she had been feeling since last night. Bulma covered her eyes with her hands, her body trembled as she fought not to cry. "I'm a monster," whimpered Bulma before the dam broke and tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta groaned and tried to turn away from the light that was shining in his eyes. Growling in frustration when he couldn't escape it, he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the light wasn't the sun like he'd thought but a lamp. The second was that Bulma wasn't beside him, and the third was he wasn't in his room. "What is this place?" he said looking around. It was the med. room, he realized. After a quick look around, the memories of what had happened flowed back to him. He reached up a hand to rub his neck. There was a band-aid there. Annoyed, he pulled it off. His Saiya-jin healing powers had already healed up the small bite, as well as the cut on his arm and leg. In fact, Vegeta felt just fine, completely healed. He looked at the clock by the bed. It read 8:00 a.m., pretty late for him. He was about to turn his head away from the clock when he glimpsed the date. His eyes widened. A whole day had passed without him knowing it. "I must have gone into a healing stage," said Vegeta, rubbing his neck. It wasn't uncommon for his kind to sleep for days when injured. If they didn't have a healing tank or other means to heal fast after an intense battle, most Saiya-jins found a safe place and slept off their healing phase. Unfortunately, it always left him starving when he woke up. Vegeta grumbled under his breath and climbed out of bed, dragging his feet he stumbling into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

After raiding the fridge, Vegeta sat down at the kitchen table. He picked up an apple and bit into it. His eyes wondering around. Now that he thought about it, something wasn't right. Where was everyone? Normally he won't mind having the house to himself, but after being hospitalized for a day he was a little curious as to what happened. He chewed slowly as he thought. He'd gone to bed with Bulma and the woman had bitten him. A shiver ran down his spine. How very Saiya-jin of her, and how very unlike her. Sure, Bulma could be just as wild as him sometimes, but the woman didn't have the strength to back it up. He had to admit the thought of Bulma being able to pin him wasn't a bad one. If Vegeta still had his tail it would have been swaying back and forth behind him. He chuckled to himself as his mind start to come up with some interesting ideas. 

"Where is that woman anyway?" said Vegeta around a mouth full of fruit. He raised a black eyebrow as Yamcha came running into the kitchen panting wildly.

"What's going on?" said Trunks, following the sound of running feet to the kitchen. "Dad, you're up."

Yamcha spun around to see Vegeta sitting casually on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yamcha, what's wrong?" asked Trunks in concern. "Is mom okay?"

"Hell no!" shouted Yamcha. "She tried to take a bite out of me!" He pulled back his collar to reveal teeth marks. Vegeta and Trunks' eyes widened.

"Kami, what's going on?" said Trunks. "I don't understand any of this." Vegeta stood up. "Dad, what are you—"

Vegeta cut his son off. "I'm going to talk to the woman," he growled, an angry tone in his voice. 

"Dad, I—" Trunks stopped dead in mid speech, when Vegeta turned to glare at him. Without another word the Saiya-jin prince turned and left the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma wiped her eyes on her sleeve trying to stop crying, but the tears stubbornly refused to go away. Damn it, I hate this, I feel so helpless, she thought. Bulma heard a bang on the door. She'd locked it from the inside when Yamcha had left, and she wasn't about to let any one else in to see her. She couldn't trust herself any more. 

The door was forcefully pulled off its hinges and Vegeta stepped into the room, a frown stamped on his face.

"V-Vegeta," stammered Bulma, wiping her eyes again. 

"Woman, why the hell are you crying?" growled the Saiya-jin.

"Why the hell do you think I'm crying?!" Bulma shouted back, her tears quickly being replaced by anger. 

"I don't know, maybe because you're weak and stupid," Vegeta snarled back. He was pissed, and this made Bulma just as angry.

"Well, so sorry, Mr. High and Mighty, if you think I'm so weak, why did you marry me. Why do you stay here?! You should go, get the fuck out of here now!" shouted Bulma, tears of anger and pain running down her check.

"Ha, some mate!" roared back Vegeta. "I'm out for one day and you go around marking every man that walks by!"

Bulma was about to scream something back, but stopped. Bulma began to giggle softly, which soon turning into a full laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?!" roared Vegeta. He walked right up to her, a dark scowl on his face.

"I can't believe it," laughed Bulma. "You're jealous, because I bit Yamcha. Unbelievable."

"What?!" said Vegeta, taking a step back. Shock crossed his face. He quickly turned it to a frown and crossed his arms, "I'm not jealous."

"Yah, and I'm a Saiya-jin," laughed Bulma. 

"Will you stop that, you bitch!" shouted Vegeta a blush creeping up his face.

After several more minutes of laughing Bulma calmed down and an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Why are you so pissed I bit Yamcha? If any one should be upset it should be me," said Bulma. 

Vegeta frowned and looked away. Bulma smiled evilly, her problems forgotten at the moment as she tried to figure Vegeta out. "Tell me, Veggi-chan," she teased in a cute voice.

"Ah, I told you never to call me that!" roared Vegeta, turning back to his mate.

"Veggi-chan, Veggi-chan!" chimed Bulma, getting up and dancing around.

"Ah, all right! Saiya-jin females mark their choose mates by biting them on the neck! There, you happy?!"

Bulma stopped in mid waltz and turn to look at Vegeta. The memoir of her condition returned to her and she slumped. "I swear, Vegeta, you like pain," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Vegeta, you'd better leave here. I didn't bite Yamcha because I wanted to. I did it because I'm a monster now, a vampire. I can't be trusted around you, Trunks, Bra, or anyone else for that matter."

"You need blood?" Vegeta asked in an emotionless voice.

Bulma nodded. "I don't seem to be able to eat any thing else, and I don't know why? Until I figure out a way to stop it, I shouldn't be around anyone."

"Do you feel weak?" asked Vegeta.

"No, I feel surprising strong, but terribly hungry," said Bulma, bowing her head to look at the ground. Two white boots appeared in her vision and she raised her head, just as Vegeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Bulma and tried pushing him away.

Vegeta grunted and almost lost his hold on his mate, she was strong. He readjusted his hold so she won't be able to break free.

"What are you doing, you moron!" screamed Bulma. "Do you want me to bite you?!"

"Yes," Vegeta answered simple.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock and she stopped her struggling. Bulma lifted her head to look him the face. "You're joking right, please tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not. You may not eat now, but that doesn't mean starving is the right thing to do."

"Are you mad!" shouted Bulma. "I nearly killed you late time! Do you want to go back into another coma?! Is that it?!"

"Listen, Bulma," he said his voice firm. "What do you think you'll do after a few days of not having any blood?"

"What?! What do you mean by that," said Bulma, trying to twist out of Vegeta's arms.

"You're not getting any weaker, just more hungry. If you can't control yourself after a day without out blood, what do you think will happen when it's all you can think about?"

Bulma was silent, trying to think of something to say, but nothing she thought of could deny Vegeta's logic. It was true; once she'd gotten close to Yamcha, instinct of some kind had kicked in and she'd bitten him without even realizing it. Would she go crazy for blood if she didn't get? She looked up at Vegeta. "But last time I knocked you unconscious."

Vegeta snorted. "The only reason that happened was because I'd lost lots of blood before that. A lot more then what you took." He pulled Bulma down to their knees and hugger her tightly around the waist. Bulma panicked, her face was right next to his neck. 

"Vegeta, stop! I don't know when to stop. I can't!"

He moved his hands in circles on her back. "Don't worry, I'll stop you."

Bulma tried to protest, but her hunger sang and Vegeta's hand felt so good running along her back. She looked at his neck with a mixture of fear and blood lust and gulped in air. Could she do this? even as she thought it, she was moving closer to him. Will it make me a bigger monster then I am now? Her lips pressed against his skin in a butterfly kiss. Is this right? Bulma's teeth sank into the side of his neck, and Vegeta didn't even flinch, just closed his eyes. Bulma trembled as blood followed into her mouth, sweet and hot, revolting and undeniably good at the same time. She wanted to pull away, but couldn't; it felt too good. Bulma's eyes widened as a Vegeta made a soft sound. At first she thought she'd hurt him or that he wanted her to stop, but as she listened, Bulma realized Vegeta wasn't in pain; he was purring. Okay, maybe purring wasn't the word, more like a soft low growl. The purr caused his whole body to vibrate. Did Vegeta have any idea how good that felt, his hands were still moving in circle on her spine. Bulma was in bliss, she was so turned on by it all. Some times I think he doesn't care about me, then he goes and does something like this, thought Bulma and sighed into his neck. The purr stopped suddenly, and surprised, Bulma pulled away.

"Better?" asked Vegeta, no sign at all that he felt any thing.

She nodded, at a loss for words. What could she say that she liked it, that she felt wonderful, that she wanted to ravage him like an animal.

"Now I'm your mate," said Vegeta, touching the bite mark.

"What?" Bulma blinked.

"You marked me," he answered simply.

"Oh, does that mean you didn't belong to me before?" asked Bulma, wondering if she should he pissed or happy.

Vegeta shrugged. "To another Saiya-jin, no."

Bulma frowned then smirked. "Well, if we're married as Saiya-jins now," she pounced on him. "We can get to the honeymoon part."

Bulma was just about to kiss him, when a voice spoke up.

"Uh, this might be a bad time, but are you two okay?" asked Yamcha from the door way. Trunks was trying to see what was going on behind Yamcha.

"You two all right?" their son asked.

Bulma quickly rolled off Vegeta and coughed into her hand. "We're fine."

Trunks got past Yamcha and looked at the two. He spotted the bite on Vegeta's neck. "Oh, no! Did you bit him again?!" said Trunks, starting to panic.

"Yep," said Vegeta, as if he's been asked if the sky was blue.

Trunks' mouth hung open in shock. "B-but—" he stammered.

"It's okay, Trunks. Me and your father have come to an agreement." She got up and dusted off her skirt. "I should get back to my research, why don't you two go spar or something. I'll have dinner ready around 6:00."

"Fine," said Vegeta and stood up. Trunks looked, confused, between his parents, then looked over at Yamcha, who just shrugged in equal confusion.

"Come on, brat, you've been slacking since you started that job," said Vegeta and walked out of the room. Still confused, Trunks followed his father.

Yamcha glanced at Bulma. She waved at him. "See yah, Yamcha. Good luck with Sasha." The confused Yamcha also left.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Koatton and Nylon floated silently above the Capsule Corps building. All the lights had just turned off.

"This is it?" laughed Koatton. "I mean, its high tech for human security, but really, Nylon, how could you have fumbled this up?"

"Shut up!" hissed Nylon under her breath. "Getting in is the easy part, getting Bulma and out without waking anyone up is the hard part."

Koatton shrugged. "Who cares if we wake them or not?" She smiled evil like, "I wouldn't mind taking a bite out that Capsule Corps. vice president stud, or even little Bra-chan; she looks yummy." 

Nylon shook her head. "Don't or you'll regret it, those two are pro-fighters. They'll give you a run for your money."

"Not if I catch them by surprise."

"Your head, but if you screw this up, I'll personally kill you for it."

Koatton suck her tongue out at Nylon. "Party pooper."

"Whatever, just get your ass in there and do your part."

"Yah, yah," said Koatton, waving her hand. "I gotcha." Without another word the woman disappeared in the dark of night.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma finished brushing her teeth and looked at her pearly whites. She wondered if it even mattered to brush her teeth now, considering her diet. She shook her head and decided not to tempt fate. Bulma opened the bathroom door and walked into her and Vegeta's room.

"Vegeta?" she said softly, looking around for her husband. Two muscular arms came down from behind to wrap around her waist.

"You called?" he mumbled into her ear before biting it gently. Bulma shivered and turned around in his loose hold.

"Yes, in fact I did. I was wondering if you wanted a midnight snack?" Bulma licked from his ear down his neck. It was the Saiya-jin's turn to shiver. Vegeta gave a low growl and picked Bulma up, who giggled and kicked playfully with her legs. He dropped her down on the bed and quickly crawled on top of her.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Outside, Nylon growled in annoyance. That stupid Koatton should have been back by now, but the female vampire had been gone for over an hour now.

"Damn! If I find her bleeding someone I'll kick her ass so hard it will make her teeth shake." Nylon descended to the ground and moved towards the building. Her super senses allowed her to easily avoid the many laser trip wires and alarm system set up for protection. She even slipped past Bulma's automatic lights with ease. Once in side Nylon stretched out her senses for Koatton and followed them. As she moved she began to realized what might have happened to Koatton; she got lost. The Capsule Corps. building was massive, rooms lined the long hall that lead to more halls and yet more rooms. 

"Damn," cursed Nylon under her breath. What could they want with so many rooms! What did they keep in all of them? 

After several minutes, Nylon found Koatton leaning with her arms crossed against a wall right next to a door.

"What are you doing?" hissed Nylon under her breath.

"I found her," whispered back Koatton.

"Then why are you just standing there?" growled Nylon, her voice rising a bit with her anger.

"She's a little busy," said Koatton.

"I don't care if she's busy," said Nylon, her voice now full of venom.

"Shhhhhhh!" hissed Koatton. She leaned her ear again the wall and signaled for Nylon to do the same. Nylon reluctantly did so and after a minutes she pulled away with a blush on her face.

"Oh," she said and coughed softly. "They should be done soon, then we'll move."

"I don't know," said Koatton, leaning against the wall again. "They been at since I got here."

"Oh, come on, they're only human," growled Nylon.

3 hours later. 

"Damn, I thought they would never stopped," said Koatton. 

"Shhhh!" hissed Nylon. 

"Oh, give me a break, after that they'd be lucky if they even got up," said Koatton. "I wonder if Mr. Vice President is any thing like his father?" a wicket smile crossed her face.

"Later," growled Nylon, still a little red in the face. 

"I wonder when they sleep?"

"Koatton," snapped Nylon, her voice threatening to turn into a yell.

Koatton grinned and silently turned the door knob to Bulma's and Vegeta's room. The two slipped just as silently in.

Nylon surveyed the room, it was large and richly furnished, with a balcony and large window. The king size bed, settled against the wall, was the main piece of the room. Vegeta and Bulma slept with the covers only up to their waists. Vegeta slept on his back with one arm curled under Bulma. She slept with her head pillowed on his shoulder, her long blue hair falling down her back and shoulders. 

"Not bad," Koatton said in a low voice, admiring Vegeta.

Nylon shot her a cold look that said to be quiet. She blinked in surprise to see the bite mark on Vegeta's neck, which had long ago stopped bleeding. She's bitten him and he wasn't dead? thought Nylon. Most that fell victim to a new born vampire didn't survive. Young vampires didn't have the same kind of control as older ones to keep from killing a meal if they chose not to. She could bleed him and they could still do— Nylon shook her head. Later, I'll think about it later. She frowned, there was no way of removing Bulma without waking her husband, since the man's arm was around her. Then again after what they— Nylon cut her thoughts off again before they could get farther in her head.

We could kill him, came Koatton's thoughts, as the other vampire used her mind to communicate. Although it would be a waste, she added.

Nylon almost snorted out loud at her company. She lifted her head and smiled at Koatton. Slowly Nylon moved over to the other side of the bed and leaned over the sleeping Saiya-jin. Her tongue snaked out to taste his skin, before her lips pressed again his neck below the bite Bulma had given him.

Vegeta's eyes snapped opened at the hard pinch he felt on his shoulder. At first he though it was Bulma, but as his eyes focused he saw that the woman's hair was purple. Vegeta reacted the way any marked Saiya-jin would to another's bite, with violence.

Nylon went flying back and slammed into the hall with enough force to crack it like the strains of a spider's wed. The move woke Bulma, who let out a startled cry.

Vegeta quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats that had been lying on the floor. He growled low in his throat as Nylon pulled herself out of the wall.

"You!" shouted Bulma, pulling a sheet around herself. "You're the one that attacked me!"

Nylon was only half paying attention to Bulma. She was reeling, not from Vegeta's punch, but from his taste. She'd never tasted anything like Saiya-jin, it was beyond good, it left the inside of her mouth with a sweet taste. Nylon licked her lips. "Oh, you're just delicious. I could eat you all up." 

Vegeta growled again and leapt at the woman. Nylon jumped away and turned to Koatton. "Koatton, you take care of Mrs. Briefs."

Koatton crossed her arms and pouted. "Why do I have to do the boring stuff," she grumbled and turned to Bulma. "Well then, shall we," said Koatton, reaching for Bulma.

Bulma panicked and struggled as Koatton swiped her up and jumped out the window.

"Bulma!" shouted Vegeta and turned to follow. He was stopped by Nylon who stood in his path.

"You're not going anywhere, candy man," she purred, moving towards him.

"Like hell!" shouted Vegeta and slammed his fist into her face launching her right through the window and outside. He wasted no time in following.

"Let me GO!" shouted Bulma kicking and screaming, as Koatton tried to hold on to her. 

"Shit, hold still you little brat," cursed Koatton. 

Bulma grabbed hold of Koatton's shoulder length blond hair and gave it a good pull. Koatton cried out and let Bulma go. Once Bulma's feet hit the ground she ran.

"Come back here!" roared Koatton, chasing after Bulma.

Vegeta advanced on the purple haired vampire. "So you're the one that dared bite my mate. I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

"I think not, human. You don't know who you're dealing with!" shouted back Nylon.

Vegeta throw back his head and laughed. "I don't know who I'm dealing with! Ha! You are very stupid to challenge Vegeta, the prince of Saiya-jins."

"Saiya-jins?" said Nylon, just before crossing her arms in front of her face to block Vegeta's strike. Nylon was sent skidding back, leaving two long trenches in the ground.

"You bastard!" shouted Nylon and leapt at him, a dark purple aura surrounded her. Vegeta easily dodged her attack and slammed his knee into her gut. The air was forced from Nylon's lungs with an uf. Vegeta wasted no time in hammering her in the ground with a hammer strike to the back of her head. Nylon landed hard on the green grass and cursed as she rolled out of Vegeta's next strike.

The sky thundered and it began to rain. Water pelted them as they faced off.

Bulma ran around a corned, still in nothing but a bed sheet. She gasped in fright as she realized she'd run into a dead end. 

"Shit, there's no place for me to hide here!" cursed Bulma. She turned around to see Koatton blocking her way out.

Koatton was drenched with rain water and she looked pissed. She slowly began moving towards the panic stricken Bulma.

Bulma felt like her heart would stop beating in her chest as Koatton moved towards her. She wanted to scream out for help, for Trunks, or Vegeta, or Goku. Bulma did scream as Koatton reached out with a cold clammy hand to seize her arm. Without thinking Bulma raised her hand in a fist and struck Koatton hard across the face. 

Bulma didn't see the soft glow that formed around her before she struck, she only knew the terror. Bulma's fist contacted with a sickening sound then continue on over Koatton's shoulder. She watched in horror as Koatton head left her body and fell to the wet ground. After what seemed like forever to Bulma the rest of Koatton followed her head to the soft ground, where it lay unmoving. 

Bulma drew back as much as she could away from the body, she raised her shaking hand up to her eyes, to see it was covered with blood. Her front had been splattered with the some cold liquid. Her knuckles hurt were they had connected with Koatton, knocking her head clean off her shoulders. Bulma's scream filled the night. 

Vegeta slammed his fist repeatedly into Nylon's stomach and then once across her face. Nylon went tumbling head over heels into the mud created by the rain. She weakly pulled herself up to her hands and knees to look at the monster she fought against. It wasn't possible for him to be so strong, no mere being, fighter or not, should have been able to hurt her like that. She was over 200 years old. Beating him should have been easy. She watched in growing terror as he moved towards her, an icy cold look on his face.

"W-what are you!" screamed Nylon. "You can't be human, you can't!"

"I told you," said Vegeta in an emotionless voice. "I'm no human, I'm Saiya-jin. Vegeta, the prince of Saiya-jins." As he said that a ball of ki formed in his hand.

Nylon's whole body shook in fright as she watched her death advance. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the final blow.

A blood curdling scream filled the air. 

Nylon opened her eyes in surprise, she'd thought the scream had been her own.

"Bulma!" shouted Vegeta. He forgot Nylon and ran in the direction of the cry.

Nylon thanked whatever lucky star had spared her and climbed painfully to her feet. She need time to heal and regain her strength, but first she had to report to Lady Silks. Nylon gulped not sure if she should stay and have the Saiya-jin finish her off, report to Lady Silks that she had failed once again, or go into hiding. She realized that Silks would find her no matter where she went and the Saiya-jin would show no mercy. She doubted Lady Silks would show any mercy either, but she didn't have much of a choice. Reluctantly, Nylon pulled her battered and broken body away into the night.

Vegeta was by his mate's side in a flash. Looking around, he found her in no real danger. The woman that had attacked them in their room lay dead at their feet, her head taken clean off her shoulders. His mate stared at the corps with scared, frightened eyes.

"Bulma!" he shouted giving her a good shake. Her eyes remained fixed on the dead body.

"Damn it, snap out of it!" he twisted her around so she had to look at him.

Bulma blinked several times, her wet bangs hung down in her eyes. "Vegeta?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, woman. What the fuck's going on?!" 

"Vegeta!" cried Bulma and fell against his chest, sobbing madly.

Reflexively he put his arms around her, but frowned in annoyance. His eyes wondered down to the corpse. Could she have—

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by a tall figure running their way followed by a shorter one.

"Dad! Mom! What's going on!" shouted Trunks. He stopped short when he saw the dead body laying on the ground.

"Shit! What happened here?" said Trunks, bending down to get a better look.

Bra stopped behind her brother, her eyes widened when she saw Koatton's dead body. 

Vegeta cursed under his breath; the last thing he need was for Bra to see this too. She'll probably start crying like her mother; women. Vegeta picked Bulma up and jumped lightly over the dead woman, landing next to Bra and Trunks. "Bra, take your mother inside now."

"But what hap—"

"Not now, Bra, just do it!" snapped Vegeta.

Bra nodded obediently and took her mother's hand, leading her back to the house. Once they were gone Trunks turned to his father.

"Dad, what happened?"

Vegeta cursed again and ran off. Trunks also cursed and followed. (Like father, like…D'OH!)

Vegeta reached the spot where he'd been fighting Nylon, only to find she had fled, leaving no sign which way she'd gone. "Damn it!"

"Dad! What the hell's going on?!" shouted Trunks.

"Someone's after your mother," growled Vegeta. 

"Who?" asked Trunks.

"How the hell should I know?" growled Vegeta. "Whoever they are, they're not your average women."

The two stood out in the rain awhile, neither saying a word. Vegeta cursed again. "Come on, brat, standing out in the rain isn't going to do us any good."

Trunks nodded and followed Vegeta back to Capsule Corps. They entered the back door into the kitchen, where Bra had made Bulma a hot mug of coffee. Bulma just stared at the brown liquid, cupping her hands around the hot mug as if to warms them. 

"I don't think I'm human any more," mumbled Bulma, as if she was talking to the cup and not them.

"What?" asked Bra, shocked to hear something like that from her mother.

"I killed her. Only one punch and she was dead, that's not human. At least not a normal human."

Vegeta snorted and walked over to his mate. He roughly pulled her to her feet and took the hot mug from her hands, setting it down on the table. "Hit me."

Bulma snapped her head up, her eyes wide, and her mouth opened in shock. "W-what?!" Bulma stood for a few more minutes dumbfounded, before her eyebrows snapped down and she snarled. "Are you stupid! I can't believe you! I just took a person's head right off their shoulders with one punch and you want me to hit you!"

"Oh, come on, Bulma, I know you want to." Vegeta grinned at her, causing Bulma to sputter.

"You're sick, you crazy weirdo freak! You really are a masochist!" she yelled, pointing a finger right in his face.

"And you're a stupid, weakling, human, that couldn't do anything by herself if her life depended on it. You won't even know your head from your a—"

Bulma fist stuck Vegeta's cheek, and .... nothing happened.

"W-what?" stammered Bulma, taking a few stepped back. 

"Gee, I guess her head wasn't on too tight, now was it Bulma," laughed Vegeta.

"Why you!" shouted Bulma, making to strangle him. Trunks quickly grabbed his mom from behind and held her back. 

"I don't get it!" cried Bra. "What's going on?"

"I think I've figured it out," said Vegeta in a smug voice.

"Oh, do enlighten us, oh wise one," said Bulma, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vegeta snorted. "You used up all your power, or should I say, my power."

Bulma stopped her struggling and paused in thought. "Of course!" she shouted, throwing a surprised Trunks off. "I got all that power from your blood. Why didn't I think of that! It makes prefect sense!"

"As I said you won't know you head from your a—"

"Can it, Vegeta!" shouted Bulma. "This is so interesting, all the ki I take from you goes to me! I could be a super Saiya-jin!"

Every one else in the room paled.

"Um, mom I'm not sure you could handle being a super Saiya-jin," said Trunks.

"And, wouldn't you have to suck dad dry to do that," said Bra.

"It wouldn't matter, she doesn't have any control, she'd loose all her power after the first couple strikes," said Vegeta.

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted, then a sly grin spread on her face. "Then teach me." Bulma had the pleasure of seeing her family with the cutest looks of surprise and shock on their faces.

"Y-you want to learn to fight?" stammered Trunks.

"Yes, then I can take care of any bitches that sneaking into my room and try and take a bite out of my Vegeta again."

Vegeta looked less then thrilled.

"I can take care of myself, woman," he growled.

"Sure you can," said Bulma, waving a hand at him. "If it hadn't been for Goku you would have died the first time I bit you."

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta.

"We had to get a blood transfusion from him," said Bulma.

"What?! How dare you put that low class Saiya-jin's blood in me! I feel so polluted," growled Vegeta, wrinkling his nose up with disgust.

"Would you have rather died!" Bulma yelled back.

"Yes!" Vegeta roared back.

Bulma snorted and mumbled under her breath. "Well, what's done is done, so you might as well stop complaining about it."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have that moron's blood in you," growled Vegeta.

Bulma smiled. "Well, I'm sure I'll clean that out of your system in no time."

Vegeta snorted. "Blood sucker."

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "This isn't turning out to be a too bad virus, get to look younger, become stronger, what more could I want?"

"Have you figured out everything about that virus?" asked Trunks.

Bulma frowned. "No, I'm still doing research."

"Do you think the virus does anything else?" asked Bra.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "We'll have to wait and see. I should be done running my tests soon." Bulma looked at the clock. "Might as well start now." She walked off to the lab, leaving her kids and husband to take care of the dead vampire in the backyard.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Nylon screamed as her broken body landed hard on the cold stone floor. Blood ran from numerous cuts all over her body, her skin was maimed and bruised, and her bones crushed in several places. A normal human would have died from the assault long ago, but Nylon's vampire blood kept her alive, even though she wished otherwise. 

"Please Lady Silks, show mercy," whimpered Nylon.

Velvet turned to look at Silks, who smiled cruelly. Velvet returned the cruel smile and kicked Nylon again in the ribs, breaking at least three more of them.

"Lady Silks, please let me explain!" screamed Nylon in pain. 

Lady Silks studied the glass of red liquid in her hand, swirling it around in the wine glass. She sniffed it, then poured it out on the floor, with a disgusted look. "Why should I have any mercy for you Nylon? You failed, you did not bring me Mr. Briefs and Koatton is dead.

"Please Lady Silks," said Nylon, then grunted at Velvet kicked her in the spine. "It wasn't my fault, it was the Saiya-jin! The prince of Saiya-jins!"

Silks raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Velvet to stop. "Saiya-jin? Tell me, Nylon, have you lost your good sense with the pain? If not, then do tell me, what is this Saiya-jin you keep screaming about?"

Nylon took a few deep breaths to try and clear her head from the pain that raked her body. "Lady Silks, he wasn't human. He was too powerful and too sweet tasting to be human."

"You're not making sense Nylon," said Silks. Velvet jabbed her in the back with her toe.

"Vegeta! Mrs. Brief's husband! He's the Saiya-jin prince, he's not human!"

Lady Silks rubbed her chin in thought. "Are you sure, Nylon? What proof do you have that he's an alien?"

Nylon drew in a shaky breath, blood ran down her chin. "I tasted him, Lady, he tasted like nothing I've ever tasted."

"Really?" said Silks sounded some what interested. She turned her head and looked Nylon straight in the eye. "We'll see about that," she said in a cold amused voice.

"W-what?" stammered Nylon as Velvet pulled her to her knees. "Lady Silks NO!" pleaded Nylon. Velvet drew a sword from her belt and cleanly sliced Nylon's arm off. Nylon's scream echoed threw the dark room. The other female vampires that had been watching shuffled and moved nervously. Velvet held a wine glass under the wound and filled it with blood. When it was full, she let go of Nylon, who fell back to the floor with a groan. Velvet walked over to Silks and handed her the glass, bowing once before returning to stand over Nylon.

Silks twirled the liquid and stared at it, as if studying its color and texture. She raised the glass to her lips, closed her eyes, and tasted. The cold liquid slid across her tongue and Silks used her keen sense of taste to sort threw the different flavors. Several were about average taste, probably young men. One or two were richer in taste, probably the blood of Mrs. Briefs. Others were salty, the blood of young children, and one. One was sweeter then any thing she'd ever tasted, not the usual salty copper taste of blood, but rich and thick, tasting of sugar and raw power.

The other vampires watched as Silks savored the blood on her tongue, then downed the whole glass, holding it a long time in her mouth, before swallowing. Her eyes slowly slid open and she stared blankly ahead for several moments.

"Lady Silks," dared Velvet. 

Silks turned her head towards Velvet and Nylon, slowly she ran her tongue across her lips. "It would appear you are right, Nylon, Mr. Vegeta is most surely not human. His blood speaks of raw power and noble breeding; distinctly alien."

"Lady Silks," said Nylon weakly.

"How ever Nylon you must still be punished for Koatton's death and failing to capture Mrs. Briefs." Despite Nylon's weakness, she raised her head, a look of fear stamped on it. "The morning shall seal your fate Nylon."

"NO!" screamed Nylon. "Lady Silks!" Velvet kicked her hard in the lungs, then dragged her away by her purple hair. Nylon kicked and screamed as she was tossed into a round room made of stone. She looked all around looking for an escape route, but found none. Slowly she raised her head and looked fearfully up to where the night sky slowly began to chance colors from a light blue to purple. Nylon screamed and crawled over to the door banging on it with her arm. From purple to red, to pink and yellow. Nylon cried out in pain as her skin burned when the sun's light hit her, she crumpled to the floor and screamed continuously as she burned in the light of the morning sun. 

It took 10 minutes for the vampire to become nothing more then ash.

The other vampire remained completely quiet as Nylon screamed. When she screamed no more, silence continued to reign, till Silks spoke.

"We must bring Mrs. Briefs here, before her blood changes completely and she too burns with the sun. Velvet, you shall go two nights from his day and capture Mrs. Briefs. Take with you whoever you please, and if you can, bring me some of Mr. Vegeta's blood. Do not kill him, it would be a waste of such a fine wine." 

"Yes, my Lady," said Velvet and bowed low to Silks.

Silks smiled evilly and called for someone to clean up the mess on the floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta sneezed violently while practicing in the gravity room. Outside he heard someone else sneeze right before the gravity decreased and the door opened.

"What do you want now, woman? You can't be looking for a snack already."

"No, I didn't come here for a snack," snickered Bulma. She pulled off her robe to revel one of Bra's training suits, blue stretch pants and a white tank top.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "So why are you here?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Vegeta looked at her with a blank expression. 

Bulma slapped a hand over her eyes. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I thought you were going to train me to use my new powers?" she said crossing her arms.

Vegeta's mouth hung open for a second. "Are you joking?"

"Damn it all, no!" shouted Bulma, loosing her cool. A light blue aura covered her with her anger. 

Vegeta smirked his trade mark grin. "Okay, but I'm not an easy teacher."

"I guess that much when ever I see you and the kids leave this thing," said Bulma gesturing with her hand at the gravity room.

"Well then, there's only one rule," said Vegeta.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Bulma.

"No whining," with that said Vegeta powered down to Bulma's estimated current power level and proceeded to show his mate how to kick ass, Saiya-jin style.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey brother," said Bra from the kitchen table. "Do you have any idea how to do this?" she said pointing to a problem in her school book.

Trunks leaned over her shoulder. "Like this," he said, writing something down on the paper in front of Bra.

"Oh, I see, thanks."

"Sure, any time."

"Say, Trunks."

"Yah?"

"Why do you think those people are after mom?"

Trunks sighed. "Not sure. They probably want her money, or maybe her brain, she's pretty smart."

"Yah, but you're smart too. Why aren't they after you to?" 

Trunks shrugged. "Maybe they don't like guys."

"You mean they're lesbians!"

Trunks almost choked on his coffee. "No! I don't mean that!" A blush creep up his face.

Bra giggled. "You're funny, Trunks."

"Whatever," growled the demi-Saiya-jin, returning to his coffee.

"Ne, Trunks?"

"What now," said Trunks, more then a little annoyed.

"Where's mom?"

Trunks put down his mug and looked around. True, Bulma was no were in sight. He did a quick check for her ki and his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Wow," said Bra. "Is that mom? She's gotten stronger, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was—"

"Fighting," finished Trunks for her.

Both demi-Saiya-jin exchanged looks before bolting up and running towards Bulma's ki. They ran right in front of the gravity room's door.

"I feel dad's ki too," said Trunks.

"And the gravity is turned on," said Bra, pointing at a dial on a panel next to the door.

Both exchanged looks again, then Trunks opened the door.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Bulma, with Vegeta in a head lock. "This is so much fun!" 

"Don't get cocky," growled Vegeta. He easily broke her hold. "I'm going easy on you, an enemy won't."

"Sure you are," taunted Bulma. "Teach me that Flashy thingy of yours."

"That's Final Flash! And you're too weak for some thing like that."

"Well, why don't you come over here and I'll fix that," said Bulma with a wide grin. Her teeth gleamed as she bared them, and it seemed that her canines had grown longer, much longer.

Vegeta sweet dropped as he looked at his mate.

Both noticed suddenly that they were being watched and turned to regard Trunks and Bra.

Trunks and Bra both had their head in the door way, their jaws down and mouths open.

"Oh, hi, kids, why don't you join us. It'll be a great way to spend quality time together."

Trunks and Bra paled.

"Quit it, mom, you're freaking me out," said Bra, hiding behind Trunks.

"You actually like fighting?" said Trunks.

"Sure, it's lots of fun," said Bulma.

"You think it's the virus," asked Bra in a low voice to Trunks.

"No, I'll bet it's dad's blood."

"Yah, you're probably right," said Bra.

"Well, get your tails in here," said Bulma and yanked the two surprised demi-Saiya-jins into the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma walked out of the gravity room, she was sore, but wearing a big smile. Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta followed her, they had more cuts and bruises, but only because they'd done a full work out with each other. They normally came out of the gravity room looking a little rough around the edges. 

"I didn't know fighting made you feel so good," said Bulma. Bulma's eyes squinted as she came into the sun. Damn, it's bright, she thought to herself. The sun felt uncomfortably hot, it almost hurt. Maybe it's because my skin so white. I haven't got much sun since I've had so much work to do. Bulma couldn't stand it, she hurried over and stood under the shadow of the Capsule Corps. building. Once the sun was not directly on her she felt a lot better, but her eyes still hurt in the blinding light of the sun.

"Mom, something wrong?" asked Bra.

"Hum, um nothing. Oh, look at the time, I should get back to the lab. Bye," Bulma hurried off.

"I don't know what to think of mom like this?" said Bra.

"She's not bad, at the rate she's going she could get pretty powerful." He turned to Vegeta, "next thing you know she'll be your sparring partner," joked Trunks.

Vegeta scowled at his son, who backed a few steps away. 

"I kind of like us all fighting together," said Bra in a cheerful voice.

"Yah, well don't get to comfortable with it. Your mom's not going to be like this for ever," said Vegeta crossing his arms and looking in the direction Bulma had vanished.

"Why not?" questioned Bra. "She seems to like it."

Vegeta had also noticed Bulma's reaction and he had a bad feeling about it. What ever was happening to Bulma was changing her in many ways. She tended to stay up way late, either with him or in the lab, and slept very little. She was acting like a Saiya-jin woman. The corner of Vegeta's mouth threatened to move up in a grin. He both liked and found it disturbing. Bulma was able to do stuff she couldn't before, stuff he really liked, like fighting and other things, but it was too weird, too not like her. He could get use to it, but Vegeta had a feeling that it wasn't over, something else was going to happen. That virus couldn't be all good; there has to be a price. Vegeta shook his head and didn't answer his daughter, because truthfully, he couldn't.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma slumped down in her chair and raised a hand to her face, panting slightly. "Kami-sama, what's wrong with me?" The day before her eyes had been sensitive to the sun, she'd thought it was only from being inside for so long, but now.... Bulma snapped her head up. "Could it be? Vampires are supposed to be unable to look at the sun."

A fine tremor ran down Bulma's spine, she hurried over to one of her testing stations, and pulled out a blood testing kit. She fumbled with the package, the damn thing just didn't want to come open. Cursing in frustration, Bulma threw the package and bit down on her own finger, cutting it open. She messily applied a sample and waited for the results on her computer. The screen blipped a few times, then the results appeared on the screen.

"54%!" shouted Bulma. She couldn't believe it, the virus had already taken over half her body cells. "At this rate I'll never find a cure in time!" she wailed. Bulma flung all the equipment off the table with a swing of her arm, then crouched down, her back leaning again the table's side.

"I'm turning into a fucking vampire. What do I do? What do I do?! I'll never be able to go out during the day again. Kami-sama, what about my job?! What about my life?!"

Bulma felt like crying, but stubbornly held back the tears that threaten to spill over. "Calm down, Bulma, going nuts isn't going to help anything; think," she commanded herself. Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think of something that might work. 

She stayed like that for a long time, minutes, maybe hours. Bulma raised her head, "Saiya-jin blood? Perhaps it might work, it's worth a try."

Bulma got up and smoothed out her clothes. She glanced at the mess she'd made, and decided to clean it up later.

Bulma used her new found skills to try and find Vegeta's ki. It was kind of funny to try and feel someone out. She took a deep breath and concentrated. After a few minutes she could feel the aura's of others all around her. It was nearly impossible to sort them all out. She ground her teeth in frustration and opened her eyes, this wasn't working. She decided to use the normal method of getting Vegeta's attention.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, turned on the fan, and began cooking. If that didn't bring any Saiya-jin around running, nothing would.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta was up on the roof, doing a series of punches and kicks, when he caught a delicious smell. At first he tried to ignore it and continue his practice, but he was losing the battle. After a few more punches and a high kick the Saiya-jin found himself moving towards the ground almost without him knowing it. His feet lead him to follow the scent coming from the kitchen, where he found Bulma, Trunks, and Bra waiting for him. Well Trunks and Bra were already eating, Bulma was waiting. Wordlessly he sat down and began eating with the rest of them.

Bulma watched them all for several minutes, if she was becoming a vampire, what would happen to her, to her family? There was much lore on vampires, but how much of it was true? The not being able to look at the sun was obviously true, but what else? She wondered if she could enter a church, or look at a cross. She looked at her hand. It was smooth and slender, just like it had been when she was younger. Can I grow old? Bulma looked up at her children and husband. True, their Saiya-jin blood caused them to age much slower then a human, but they weren't immortal. Am I? she wondered, unsure as to what to think if she was. I'd outlive them all, Chi-Chi, Goku, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta.... Bulma shook her head, she really didn't want to think of such things. She was more determined then before to find away to stop the virus in her blood, and for that she'd need Vegeta. She looked at him chowing down in a way that would have made anyone else choke. Well, anyone human. 

She waiting till Trunks and Bra had left, and stopped Vegeta from leaving.

"What?" he said, giving her a look. 

"I think I might have come up with a way to stop the virus."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, do it then." He moved to step past her, but Bulma stopped him again.

"It's not that simple, I don't even know if it will work." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her lab. She flipped on the light switch when they entered. Vegeta stared at the mess she'd made earlier.

"Looks like you were frustrated," he said crossing his arms.

Bulma snorted and pushed him into a chair. "Unlike you I don't destroy every thing when I'm frustrated," she opened a cupboard and pulled out a transfusing kit.

Vegeta snorted. "Sure you don't."

Bulma ignored him and pulled out his arm to insert the needle. Vegeta pulled it back.

"What the hell are you doing now, woman," he snapped.

"Hold still, I just need some of your blood," said Bulma, trying to grab his arm again.

"Why the fuck are you doing it like this," he said avoiding her grabs. "I'd rather you bite me then stick me with that."

"Baka, I don't want it for that," she said, leaning over to try and pin his arm.

"Then want the fuck do you want it for?!" snapped Vegeta, pushing her away.

"Damn it, hold still, you big baby, you're acting like Goku."

"How dare you compare me to him!" raved Vegeta. "The day I start acting like that brain damaged pathetic excuse for a Saiya-jin is the day I kill myself!"

Bulma growled and leapt on him, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. She grabbed a hold of his arm once again, trying to hold it still. "I need a blood sample for some tests!" she shouted as he tried to shake her off.

"I already gave you some for your dumb tests," growled Vegeta, tightening the muscles in his arm, so that when Bulma final got his arm down the needle bent when she tried to put it in.

"Damn it Vegeta! Why do you have to fight with me over every thing!?" She slapped him hard upside the head, leaving a red hand print on his check. He slowly reached up and rubbed it.

Bulma blinked, she always hit Vegeta, but his was the first time she'd left a mark. "Sorry," she said.

"No, you're not," growled Vegeta.

Bulma frowned and took a deep breath. "Okay, listen up. I think that I can make an antibody for the virus if I put some of it in Saiya-jin blood. Since your immune system is so strong, I think it can kill just about any think. Now will you hold still?"

"Why didn't you say that sooner," he growled and turned his head away from her.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and climbed off of him to get another transfusion set. Saiya-jins, she snorted as she got the needle in his arm.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma scrolled down the information she'd gotten from her tests of Vegeta's blood. Saiya-jin blood sure was potent stuff, she doubted any thing could make a Saiya-jin sick. Which was great news, because after a few hours the virus had been completely neutralized in the blood sample she'd taken. There was one problem, chances were that the anti-bodies created weren't compatible with human blood. In fact, there was a good chance she'd have a violent allergic reaction if she tried ejecting herself with them, she probably won't live through it.

Bulma chewed on the bottom of her lip. "Damn, there goes my cure for HIV and every other killer virus out there." She picked up a slide with a blood sample on it and held it up to the light in thought. "How do I make this stuff usable?" she muttered under her breath. "I should have know even Vegeta's blood would fight back," Bulma snorted and put the slide down. 

Bulma glanced at the clock, it was 4:00 am. "Speaking of fighting, I'll bet Vegeta's up right now practicing." She smiled and got up. "I think I could use a stretch."

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks yawned and looked at the paper in front of him. The words seemed to blur together into one long word.

"Supercallafragalisticikspealisdoshes?" said Trunks holding the paper up. "Ahhh! I can't stand this any more! I've had enough for one day!" 

Trunks flopped the paper down on the desk and began packing up his things. "Ever since mom's accident I've had so much work to do." He hadn't seen much of his mother lately, she was always locked up in her lab during the day. The only time he really saw her was at dinner and when sparring, which he hadn't had much time to do of late. 

"Mom's really starting to get powerful," said Trunks out loud. She'd been taking blood from Vegeta several times a day, small amounts so he won't feel light headed. Her powers had really climbed and if they hadn't started training her, Trunks was sure she would have accidentally blown up a lot of stuff over the last couple of days.

Trunks was just about to leave when his cell phone rang. Trunks sighed and pulled it out of his business jacket.

"Hello."

"Hey Trunks, how have you been?" said a familiar voice.

"Goten! Oh, man, it's good to you hear from you. It's good to hear from any one for that matter. I feel like I been locked up in this office forever." He glanced at his watch it was 11:00 p.m.. "Man, I have. Even my secretary has gone home by now."

"Man Trunks, you're turning into a work-ahalic."

"No, I'm not. I've just had a lot of work since mom's accident. I have to be both President and Vice President you know."

Trunks walked over and turned the knob to his office door.

"So Trunks do you have any free time coming up?"

"I don't think s—"

Trunks was cut off in mid sentence as a long blade was trust forward at him. He dropped his cell phone in the process of dodging it.

"Trunks?! Trunks are you there?!"

In walked a woman with alabaster skin, short white hair, and eyes that were pink in color. She was dressed in black armor shoulder pads and breast plate, a blue short dress with gold trim under, and black knee high boots. In her hand she held a long sword with a blood red stone set on it's hilt. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I presume, the Vice President of Capsule Corps."

Trunks jumped back into a fighting stance. "That's right, who are you and what do you want?" growled Trunks, sinking down lower.

"My name is Velvet, and as for what I want," she paused and licked her lips. "I want Mrs. Briefs and your life's blood," she bared sharp canine teeth.

"Over my dead body," said Trunks.

"Precisely," said Velvet, leveling her sword at Trunks.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma chewed on the end of a pen as she looked at a print out. 72%, another two to three days and the virus would have control. She already found the daytime unbearable.

"If I become a full blooded vampire, I'm not sleeping in a coffin," she grumbled under her breath.

"You don't sleep at all," said a deep voice behind her.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta leaning again the door way. "You weren't paying attention, you should have felt my ki a mile away."

"I can feel every ki a mile a way, that's the problem," snorted Bulma. "I don't know how you guy sort out a tree from a person."

"Practice," stated Vegeta walking over to her. "Something you missed."

"Sorry, I was busy. I thought you didn't like fighting with me," she said, turning to him.

"Woman, if I didn't like fighting with you, I would have left along time ago."

"I'm not talking about that kind of fighting," said Bulma, raising her voice.

Vegeta laughed to himself and leaned over her shoulder. "So what so important that you missed sparring with me?"

Bulma rubbed her forehead. "I've been trying to make your and mine blood compatible so I can use the antibodies they created, but so far I haven't had much luck."

"That's it? That's what you've been do this whole time?"

Bulma frowned at him. "Yes, you vegetable head. I don't have forever to figure this out!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Why don't you just take some of it?"

Bulma threw her hands up in frustration. "Vegeta, if I took this stuff there is a good chance that it would kill me. I'm not a Saiya-jin, and if I don't hurry and find a way the cure won't do me any good because there won't be any good cells left in me."

"So you can't handle my blood?" said Vegeta.

"Yes! That's what I've been saying!" huffed Bulma.

"But, you've been biting me and drinking my blood for several days now."

Bulma was going to yell at him again, when she stop with her mouth open. "That's it!" she screamed right in his face, causing Vegeta to jump back.

"Oh, Vegeta you're a genius," she got up and kissed him.

"What? What I'd do?" said Vegeta confused.

"All I have to do is put the antibody back in you. Once it's spread through your system, the next time I bit you it'll start killing off the virus. It's so simple, why didn't I think of it sooner?"

Vegeta raised a hand to his chin in thought. "When this stuff starts working will you lose all you power?" 

Bulma's overjoyed smile faded. "Yes, I'd loose the ability to take ki from you, I'd still have what ever was left in me, but I'd lose it all eventually. I don't think my appearance will revert back, " she touched a hand to her check. "I'll just continue aging like before, only I'm a lot younger. And, last I'll be able to go back out in the daylight, the sensitive reaction to sun should fade soon after."

"So that's why you're been hiding in here lately."

Bulma clapped a hand over her mouth realizing that she'd let that little bit slip. Oh well, she shrugged her shoulders, nothing she could do about it now. "Yah, can't go outside as I am, feels like I'm on fire."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," said Vegeta, rolling up his sleeve. "Might as well get it over with."

Bulma nodded began drawing up a needle. She was about to administer it to him when some think caught her attention behind them. Bulma drew back and tried to warn Vegeta, but a black shadow sprung up right behind him, and stuck him solid on the back, causing him to crash forward. Bulma dropped the needle some where on the table and struck out with her fist at the woman. Her fist was caught and held.

"Good evening, Mrs. Briefs. I'm Polyester and we're here to take you to see Mrs. Silks. Do come along quietly or you might get hurt," said the woman. Her hair was a dark green color, down to her shoulder blades and her eyes glowed an unnatural shade of orange.

"Like hell!" growled Vegeta getting back up. 

"Ooh, look, Kasmer, it's the Saiya-jin," said a short girl, with curly red hair.

"Shall we take care of him, Polyester?" said another woman with gray hair and yellow eyes.

"Very well, but you heard what Lady Silks said about him. Don't kill him, and be careful, Spanx, Kasmer."

"Hai!" both girls called and crouched down into fighting stances.

Vegeta snorted. "You've got to be kidding me." 

"Don't underestimate us," said the short girl, named Spanx, with red curly hair, her voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"You have to be able to touch us to hurt us," said the gray haired, Kasmer, her voice soft and soothing to hear.

Both women melted into the shadows cast about the floor.

"What the hell!" said Vegeta, right before Spanx appeared from the waist up in front of him and yanked him off his feet.

"Little brat!" cursed Vegeta and struck at her. She disappeared back into the shadows, and Vegeta's fist hit nothing but floor. Vegeta was slammed back to the floor when two arms came out and pulled him down on his back. 

"Hello," teased Kasmer peering down at him, also only from the waist up.

Vegeta growled and powered up.

Bulma dodged Polyester as she grabbed for her.

"Damn it! Why won't you leave me alone!" shouted Bulma and ran behind a table. Polyester grinned and shrank down into a shadow. Bulma's eyes widened in shock and she leaned over the table to see where she'd gone. Polyester appeared behind Bulma and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shit!" cursed Bulma and began struggling. She jabbed her elbows back into Polyester's stomach. Once she let go, Bulma turned around and slammed her knee into the already winded vampire.

Polyester took a step back and wiped the blood off her lip. "Not bad, I don't know how you got so strong so fast, but it won't help you."

Bulma watched in horrified fascination as Polyester's shape shifted, her hair turned white with streaks of black, her ears became bigger and triangle shaped, her body mass increased. Bulma gulped and took a step back as polyester finished her transformation. The vampire was now a large white Bengle tiger that roared low at her. 

"No way am I fighting that!" yelled Bulma and ran for her life, the tiger right at her heels.

Vegeta watched his wife flee, and turned to follow her. There was no way she was ready to take on an animal like that. He was stopped as Spanx shot up from the ground, blocking his way.

"Out of my way!" roared Vegeta, punching out at the red head. She slipped back down into the shadow up to her thighs, avoiding Vegeta's fist. Spanx giggled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's legs, pulling him to land face first on the floor as she leaned back and disappeared.

"Damn it!" screamed Vegeta. He was beyond pissed with those two. Vegeta powered up more, his hair turned gold and a golden aura surrounded him. All the shadows close to him fade with the new light source. Kasmer was revealed and had to return to her full size. 

"Would you look at that," said Spanx coming out to get a better look. "He's a regular golden boy, isn't he."

"His aura is very strong," said Kasmer.

"Let me handle this," said Spanx. She dramatically pulled up her sleeve and made a quick gesture with her hand. Purple fire sprung up around Vegeta in a tight circle.

"That ought to hold him," said Spanx with a cheerful grin.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Vegeta as he levitated up over the flames.

"Wow!" said Spanx, taking a step back. "Didn't know he could do that."

"He's a master of his ki," said Kasmer stepping forward. She clapped her hands together and a white energy ball former between them as she pulled them apart. "Burn Ball!" Kasmer hurled the ball at him.

Vegeta batted the ball away. "Let me show you how it's suppose to be done," he lifted up his hand as if to say stop. "Final—" 

"Run!" shouted Kasmer.

"Flash!"

Both vampires managed to leap away in time, the blast hit the floor where they'd been. Glass broke, the hold building shook, a cloud of dusty flew up blinding Spanx and Kasmer, who were in the center of it.

Vegeta wasted no time and leapt right into he cloud.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks twisted and turned, avoiding the quite trusts of Velvet's blade. The vampire snarled and swung in a round house kick, contacting with Trunks' ribs and kicking him across the room to land on his desk smashing it to pieces. Velvet was upon him in seconds, straddling his waist, and aiming her sword down to cleave his head. Trunks stopped the blade's descent by catching it with his palms on either side of the flat sides of the sword. Both struggled with the other, Velvet leaning down harder to try and finish the blow, and Trunks trying desperately to stop it. Trunks shifted and pushed the blade to the side to bite deeply into the floor next to his head. He drew back his fist and punched Velvet in the shoulder, shattering her left shoulder pad. Velvet leapt back off of Trunks. She stared at Trunks a moment. "You're good," she smiled and crouched back down.

Trunks didn't answer, instead he stood up and widened his stance. Trunks growled low as he gathered his power and turned super Saiya-jin.

Velvet straightened for a moment and looked at him. "Oh, you are full of surprises, aren't you."

"Yah, hope you like this one!" Trunks made several quick gestures with his hands, "Burning Attack!"

Velvet leapt up out of the way and the attack demolished the door as well as a good portion of he wall, and continued to smash through the large building.

"Ah, man! There goes my pay check for the next couple of months!" said Trunks, fisting his fingers in his hair in frustration. "That's it, no more fighting in the building," he said, turning towards Velvet and charging her. He hit her at full speed and both went crashing through the giant glass window to outside.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma ran screaming down the halls, a white tiger hot on her heels. "Why am I always the one to be chased by blood thirsty animals!"

"ROAR!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta's foot connected with Kasmer's stomach, his fist with Spanx's shoulder, both vampires fell to the floor panting hard.

Kasmer snarled low and her form began to shift to that of a magnificent gray horse with long feathered wings and a black sharp horn. Spanx immediately jumped onto it's back once it was done changing. She held out her hand and a blazing red fire sword formed in it.

Vegeta gave them a skeptical look. He drew back his hands and launched a ki blast at them. A blue shield formed around the two. Kasmer the horse snorted and pawed the ground before charging forward.

Vegeta turned to the side, missing the sharp horn and fire sword, but was knocked aside by one of the long feathered wings. The horse turned and reared, aiming to bring its sharp hoofs down on the Saiya-jin. Vegeta rolled out of the way and up to his feet. As he did so he picked up a fallen 2 by 4 and slammed it at the gray horse's head. The board struck the creature full on the face. Its horn going right through the board and keeping the board in place tripping it up and blinding it. Vegeta ran forward to finish it off, but was stopped as Spanx leapt off right onto him, causing him to crash through a table. They both fell to the floor, Vegeta on the bottom.

Spanx hissed right in his face and bit down on the fleshy part between his shoulder and neck. Vegeta cried out and groped at her trying to pull her off, but the girl had wrapped her arms and legs around him and wasn't going to let go. Vegeta's hand moved around, he felt something on the floor, and without thinking grabbed it and stabbed it down on Spanx; it was the needle with Bulma's cure in it.

Spanx pulled back with a screech that was deafening to Vegeta's ears. She clawed madly at the air and the front of his chest, raking long gashes in it. She grew incredibly hot, till her skin began to smoke, screaming like a banshee the whole time. 

Vegeta could see the other vampire shift its form again, back to the gray haired woman. She raised up a hand and a silver sword formed in her grip.

Vegeta cursed and tried to push the screaming woman off of him, she was smoking up a storm now, and the smell of burnt flesh and ash was making him sick. Spanx finally stopped screaming and turned into a pile of ash. Vegeta moved to sit up, but was stopped by a silver sword at his throat. Kasmer drew back her hand to strike, but someone grabbed her arm and hair, pulling her away from him. Vegeta saw who it was as the man pulled her up against him.

"Kakarot."

"Hey, Vegeta, what's going on," said Goku. 

Kasmer twister herself free and slashed at Goku. He teleported away just before the blade got to him.

"You bastards, I'll kill you both!" shouted Kasmer. She chased after Goku, swing wildly with her sword. She drew back and energy gathered in her hand. "Sun Burn!" She shouted. Goku dodged the attack, it hit a support beam and parts of the roof began to cave in. 

Kasmer had just enough time to scream once before a thick board snapped and fell on her, piercing her chest and driving completely through her.

Once the pieces stopped falling Goku went over to Vegeta and offered him a hand up. Vegeta slapped it away and stood up on his own.

"I didn't need your help Kakarot." He glanced around the ruined lab. "Do you have any idea what Bulma's going to do when she see this!"

"Sorry," said Goku grinning sheepishly. "Where is Bulma?" he asked in a more serious voice.

"Shit!" cursed Vegeta and ran out of the room, Goku right behind him.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma ran outside with a screech. The white tiger coiled and jumped, landing on and pinning her to the soft grass with its massive weight. Slowly the tiger shifted back to a woman with dark green hair. She pinned Bulma's hands behind her back and roughly pulled her to her feet. Bulma struggled and stomped back with her foot, but Polyester moved her foot out of the way and twisted Bulma's arm till she gasped in pain.

"Now, now, Mrs. Briefs. Be a good little girl and I won't have to damaged that lovely face of yours," she scratched a long nail down Bulma's check.

"Bitch!" shouted Bulma, still struggling.

Polyester frowned and turned Bulma around slamming her fist into the other's stomach. Bulma doubled over, her head went fuzzy as her world slowly turned black.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Trunks turned circles with the white haired vampire, fists, feet, and sword flying. Trunks wished he had his own sword with him, then the match would be more evenly set. He didn't understand how this woman could be so strong, he was a super Saiya-jin. Beating her should have been easy. It was like she could read his thoughts.

Velvet chuckled to herself.

"What's so damn funny!" snarled Trunks.

"I can, you now."

Trunks took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"Read your thoughts," she said smugly. 

Trunks' mouth dropped open in shook, impossible.

"Not impossible. You hybrid human Saiya-jin mixes aren't as easy to read as a normal human is. I can feel mental barriers you've put up around yourself. Even if you don't know it, they're there. I can barely hear your thoughts threw them, not to mention all the instinctually moves you make, that you don't even need to think to make. I wonder about your Saiya-jin blood, from the looks of it they have the making of a great warrior race."

Trunks grinned. "You have no idea how close to the truth you are. Now that I know you've been reading my mind, I know how to fix that."

"Oh, really, and just how are you going to do that?"

"Easy," said Trunks wagging his finger at her. "I just think of something else."

"Oh and what could you possible make to make me unable to read your thoughts? You still need to think to get past my defenses.

"How about this?" said Trunks, thinking up the desired image.

Velvet blinked and a blush crept up her face. "Oh my. What an imagination you have."

"I am a teenager," said Trunks with a smug look.

Velvet snorted then looked at Trunks with a lustful look. "Two can play that game."

Trunks' face turned beet red as Velvet sent him her own mental image. "That's not fair!" he howled.

Velvet chuckled, "Oh, I could just eat you up," she said, running her tongue across her lips.

Trunks backed away nervously. "No honor, preying on men's weaknesses," he grumbled under his breath.

The mental images stopped suddenly and Velvet stared at him with a serious expression on her face. "I would like to make you a deal, Mr. Briefs," she purred.

Trunks took another step away from her. 

"I won't kill you. If you'll surrender to me, I can give you powers beyond what you have now."

"You mean as a fucking vampire!" shouted Trunks.

Velvet smiled seductively at him. "Yes. I think you would make a beautiful vampire, possibly a vampire lord some day. Think about it; power and immortality, never ending youth. I can give them to you."

Trunks spat. "I don't think so. I have more then my fair share of power as it is, I couldn't care less about immortality, and as for having never ending youth, what good would that do me when everything else around me was dying?"

Velvet frowned. "Is that you final answer?"

Trunks nodded his head, tensing for what ever she was going to throw at him next.

"Then so be it," she raised up her hand and closed it.

Trunks gasped in shock as he stank right into the shadow he was standing on. He struggled wildly trying to pull his feet free, but his struggles were useless and he soon was engulfed in darkness. Trunks was floating in a void of nothingness, only complete darkness. He couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or open. A woman's low laugh echoed endlessly.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" shouted Trunks. His voice also echoed endlessly in one maddening wave of sound.

"Welcome to the realm of shadows, a world that is and is not," sang out Velvet's voice.

"Make sense! You speak in riddles! Something can not be and be at the same time!"

More laughter. "I'll give you credit, Mr. Briefs, you are very strong willed. If you had been trained to close your mind to others you wouldn't be here."

"Where is here!" shouted Trunks. He felt cold, colder then he'd ever felt before, like he was encased in ice.

"Does it matter?" laughed Velvet. 

Trunks slumped, suddenly feeling very weak and tired. He wanted nothing more then to lie down and go to sleep.

"Tired?" said Velvet. She appeared in front of him, seeming to glow compared to the endless blackness behind her. She looked beautiful and holy. Trunks tried to clear his head, this was all wrong. She was the enemy, not the white angel he saw before him. Trunks tried to crouch down into a fighting stance, but his legs wouldn't support him any more, and he fell forward. Velvet caught him mid way down and slowly sank with him to the now gray floor that appeared for them to sit upon.

"Poor Mr. Briefs, if you had realized sooner, you might have gotten away."

"What are you doing," said Trunks confused, it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"I like you, Mr. Briefs, I wish you had taken my offer. Too bad, such a waste."

Trunks could feel the world around him fading, or was it him that was fading? He could feel Velvet soft finger running threw his hair, and her warm breath on his neck, as she whispered rest repeatedly. That sounded like a very good idea at the moment, and Trunks could feel his eyes starting to close.

"Trunks......"

He twitched in Velvet's grip, that voice sounded very familiar.

"Shhhhh, it's nothing. Rest now," said Velvet.

"Trunks."

"No, I know that voice," whispered Trunks.

"Rest now, you can talk later."

"Trunks!"

"Goten," whispered Trunks.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Goten looked at the phone with a mixture of concern and fear. He could hear Trunks in the back ground addressing someone, and from the sound of it they weren't friendly. 

Goten quickly hung up the phone and ran into his parents' room.

"Dad!" he shouted, charging into their room.

Chi-Chi sat straight up. "Goten, what's the matter?" she asked in a worried voice.

Goten ignored her and ran to his father side and began shaking the still asleep Saiya-jin.

"Dad, get up! Something's happened to Trunks!" shouted Goten right in his father's face.

Goku snored and roll on to his side.

"Dad!" shouted Goten.

"Let me try, Goten," said Chi-Chi. She leaned over her husband and whispered, "Goku, breakfast is ready."

Goku's head shot up so fast he almost hit Chi-Chi. He looked around to see Chi-Chi still in her night dress and Goten with a worried look on his face. Goku scratched the back of his head and sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything."

"Baka," breathed Chi-Chi.

"Dad! I was talking to Trunks on the phone, when he must have dropped it, because I could still hear him, and what I heard didn't sound good."

"Did he break his phone?" asked Goku, confused.

"No! I think he was attacked, which mean that Bulma and Vegeta are probably being attacked too!"

"Oh, then we'd better go help them," said Goku jumping out of bed. He got dressed in record time. "Let's go," said Goku, once he'd tied his belt. He grabbed hold of Goten and raised his fingers to his forehead, teleporting them away.

They appeared in front of the Capsule Corps. building, where blasts could be heard coming from within.

"I'm going to find Trunks, you check on Bulma and Vegeta," said Goten, running off towards the part of the building he knew was Trunks' office.

Once Goten reached the window leading up to Trunks' office he knew he'd been right to have come. The window to the office was smashed and she could hear sounds coming from around the corner. He ran over and peeked over his eyes widened at what he saw.

Trunks lay unconscious in some woman with white hair's grip. He could see her teeth embedded in his skin, and blood sliding down his shoulder staining his suit.

"Trunks!" shouted Goten running around the corner. He slammed his fist into the side of Velvet's face, sending her tumbling backwards.

She growled and got up, but stopped as if someone had called her name.

"Yes, Lady Silks, I understand," she said out loud. She turned and gave Goten a bloody grin. "My business here is done, good night, gentle men."

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted Goten, stepping towards her, but before he could grab her she disappeared into the shadows.

Goten cursed and knelt down beside Trunks. "Trunks!" he shouted shaking his best friend by the shoulder. Trunks didn't answer, he looked pale; far too pale. His lips were touched with a bit of blue, and he seemed lifeless in his arms.

"Trunks!" shouted Goten, panic starting to raise in him. He shook Trunks hard, trying to find some sign that his best friend was alive.

"Goten," whispered Trunks so softly Goten wonder if it had been his imagination. Trunks' blue eyes slide opened a crack.

"Trunks, thank kami! I thought you were dead for sure!"

"Not dead yet," smiled Trunks weakly. Trunks' eye lids sank lower, and Goten knew that was a bad sign.

"Hold on Trunks, I'll get you some help," said Goten, picking him up and hurrying back into capsule corps. where he was met by a wide eyed Bra.

"Goten, what's going on! Brother!" shouted Bra once she saw what Goten was carrying. She ran over and touched her hand to his check, then looked at the bloody bite on his neck. "He's lost a lot of blood, hurry, follow me." 

Bra and Goten ran down the hall and into the med. room. Goten remembered this all too well. It had not been long ago that this same thing had happened to Vegeta.

Bra signaled for Goten to put Trunks down on one of the tables, which he did, then she fumbled around in a cupboard and pulled out a transfusion kit.

"Goten, do you know how to put one of these in?" asked Bra.

"No," said Goten, looking worried at Trunks.

"Then we'll have to use your blood, lay down," said Bra, motioning to the other table next to Trunks'. Goten complied and looked away as Bra inserted the needle in his arm, then she went over to Trunks. 

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Goten, turning back to Bra as she finished with Trunks.

"I think so, once he get some more blood in him. He'll be weak, but he should be okay."

Goten breathed a sigh of relief, he had really been scared that he was going to loose his best friend. 

"Goten, what's going on? What happened?"

Goten frowned. "I'm not sure, I found Trunks being bitten by some white haired woman, and chased her off. Once she was gone, I picked up Trunks, ran in here, and met you. You know what happened after that."

"Then there could still be intruders in the house," said Bra.

"My dad should be taking care of them, and if he finds Vegeta, the two of them should be able to deal with any intruders."

"I hope you're right," said Bra, looking at her brother. "I hope you're right."

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Goku and Vegeta ran outside where they discovered Velvet and Trunks' fight scene.

"What happened out here?" asked Goku, looking around for any sign of an enemy.

"That's Trunks' office," stated Vegeta, looking up at the gaping whole in the side of Capsule Corps. where Trunks' office once was. Vegeta cast out his sixth sense and felt his son's ki, it was weak, very weak, but stabilizing. "He's alive."

"I feel Bra and Goten's ki too," said Goku. He kept scanning, but he could feel no other ki in the area.

"I can't sense Bulma," stated Vegeta.

"Yah, and there's no sign of the people that did this," said Goku.

"Damn it!" cursed Vegeta. That stupid woman had to run off, he had no idea where she was right now.

"We should go check on the kids," said Goku, sensing Vegeta's fears for his wife. He put a hand on the smaller Saiya-jin's shoulder. Vegeta immediately brushed it off and started toward the med. room, Goku close behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bra carefully pulled the needle out of Goten's arm. 

Goten flexed his arm and tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he nearly blacked out.

Bra quickly pushed Goten back down. "Don't push yourself. I had to give Trunks a lot of your blood, you're both aren't going to be going anywhere soon."

"But what about those people that attacked? I can't just let them get away with it," said Goten, once again trying to sit up. Bra kept a firm hand on his chest and he was unable to move. "Bra, stop it. Let go!"

"If you can't stop me from keeping you here, then what good are you going to do against people that could defeat my brother?"

Goten sighed and lay back down, she was right. There wasn't much he could do if only one of them had defeated Trunks. They were about the same in fighting skills and power.

"That's' better, just get some rest, doctor's orders," said Bra.

"You're not a doctor," said Goten, looking at Bra.

Bra huffed in frustration. "I'll have you know I know more about medicine then most people buster." She pointed her finger right in his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," said Goten, trying to fend her off.

The two were interrupted by Vegeta and Goku as they entered the room. Vegeta took one look and frowned, his son was out cold and Goten also looked pale.

"Were you bitten?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

Goten shifted, more then a little intimated by Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince was mean on a good day, and he was obviously pissed right now. "Um, Trunks was, me and Bra weren't." Vegeta eyed the needle Bra was pulling out of Trunks. He was going to say something, when Goku jumped right into his arms with a yipe.

"Ahhhh! It's a needle! Keep that away from me!"

"Oh, would you shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted in disgust and dropped the Saiya-jin on the floor.

Bra giggled and threw the needle in the trash can. "You're silly, uncle Goku. I had to give Trunks some of Goten's blood, they'll both be weak for a while."

"We don't have a while, your mother's gone."

Bra's eyes widened in shock.

"She's not dead, but who ever they are took her. We're not sure where."

Bra bit her lip. "What are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do," growled Vegeta and punched the wall, cracking it. "We'll have to fly around and see if we can pick up her ki."

"I'll help you," said Goten, starting to get up. Bra pushed him back down.

"Now what did I tell you?," she growled in his face. Goten gulped.

"It's okay, son, I'll help Vegeta, you get some rest," said Goku. He turned to Vegeta and the Saiya-jin nodded in agreement. "All right, since that's settled, lets get going," said Goku with a cheerful look on his face. He knew a fight was coming up.

"You go ahead, I have to do something first," said Vegeta and left the room.

Vegeta walked down the broken hall into his mate's lab, the place looked terrible. "The woman would throw a fit if she saw this," said Vegeta. The corner of his mouth threatened to twitch up in a grin, but was quickly turned into a frown. Stepping into the lab, he carefully picked his way around glass and debris from the fight. He stopped to regard the pile of ash that had been Spanx and stooped down to pick up the needle he'd stabbed her with. "This stuff seems to be pretty deadly to their kind," he said to himself, inspecting the empty needle. His eyes caught a bottle lieing on the ground next to the mashed table. Vegeta picked up the bottle and read the label. A smirk crossed his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma cursed and screamed as she kicked and slammed her fist at the woman whose shoulder she was draped over.

"Will you kindly stop that, Mrs. Briefs." growled Polyester, more then annoyed by Bulma's constant screaming than her hitting.

"Like hell I will, you'd better put me down right now. When my husband and son find out the way you've been treating me you'll wish you were dead!"

Bulma was cut short by a woman's laugh. "Really, Mrs. Briefs, that's not true considering all vampires can't be consider alive in the first place." She twisted around to try and see who it was, and was dumped on her rear by Polyester.

"Ow! What'd you do that for," growled Bulma wincing.

The laugh sounded again and Bulma turned around to see a woman dressed in black with raven black hair in long waves down her back, and blood red eyes.

"You find that funny, do you?!" snapped Bulma, getting to her feet.

"What a fiery temper you have," said Silks, smiling at Bulma with amusement stamped on her face.

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest and widened her stance. "You seem to know who I am, but I don't know who the hell are you?"

The other women in the room shifted uncomfortable, and Bulma got the impression that one didn't talk that way to the woman in front of her. Well, too bad, if she was going to be kidnapped and held against her will, she was going to add her two cents in.

Silks seemed only more amused by Bulma's lack of respect. "My name is Lady Silks, and this is my humble home," Silks gestured with her hand around herself.

"Kind of depressing," said Bulma, looking around. Bulma glared at Silks. "I'm sure you didn't bring me here to redecorate, so spit it out already."

"You have a quick tongue, but I will get to the point since you seem so impatient. I am the leader to a group of women, that have formed a little sister hood called the Blood Sisters."

Bulma snorted. "Appropriately named."

"Thanks you," said Silks. "We're made up of a select group of woman from high sociality. Woman too intelligent and powerful for the simple world to handle."

"Modest, aren't you," said Bulma, not impressed.

"You shouldn't be so quick to pass judgment, Mrs. Briefs. This group has far more power then you can imagine. And I have decided that you shall have the honor of joining us."

It was Bulma's turn to laugh. "Some honor. I guess it's to late to say no considering what you did to me."

"I did not see any reason why you would not choose to join us. You are intelligent, wealthy, and beautiful, socializing with the common is pointless to you. What can do they have that we can't offer you?"

"Well, I can't argue with you about the intelligent, wealthy, and beautiful part, but there is something that they have that you don't; their humanity."

"Humanity! Ha, what's that compared to the powers of a vampire? To be weak and frail. Your life would pass you before you had reached your full potential. You'd died old and bent with time."

"You're starting to sound like my husband," said Bulma.

Silks smiled. "Ah, yes, the prince of Saiya-jins."

Bulma couldn't hide her shock. "How did you know that?"

"I have my sources. So you married an alien, a very sweet tasting one at that."

Bulma didn't know why, but talking about Vegeta like that really rubbed her the wrong way. "And just how would you know what he tastes like?!"

"I have my sources, it's too bad you're son isn't a full blooded Saiya-jin. I can taste the human more then I care in him, although he is of top quality."

Bulma felt the blood run out of her face. She couldn't have, no, Trunks was too strong to be defeated by this bunch.

"Oh, I assure you, Mrs. Briefs, that we can and have beaten your son. Velvet had much fun with him. A very good fighter, she had to trick him with her mind to defeat him, truly admirable."

"You didn't kill him, did you!" Her eyes widened in sudden terror. "Or turn him into one of you."

"No, Mrs. Briefs, we didn't make him one of our own, although Velvet wanted him. I only collect females. As to whether or not he's alive that's a different story, I can't say for sure, but I imagine he's dead."

Bulma felt her whole body go numb at those words, dead. She growled through her teeth at Silks. Even if Trunks was dead they could wish him back with the dragon balls.

"Dragon Ball?" said Silks, raising a find eyebrow at her.

"Damn it, what are you doing, reading my mind?!" shouted Bulma angrily.

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs, that is one of many powers you will develop as your power increases."

"I don't want anything to do with you or you little group. You can return me to my home immediately!"

"Oh, I'm afraid not Mrs. Briefs. You see I've developed a taste for Saiya-jin since I had the pleasure of indirectly sampling some. You've been living off the good stuff, I can see why you'd want to go back. But, no, Mrs. Briefs. As a new member of this group you're going to have to learn to share."

The vampires in the room all laughed evilly at that.

"Damn you!" cursed Bulma. She ran and leapt forward at Silks, a light blue aura surrounding her. "No one touches my family!" she slammed her fist across Silks' face.

The whole room became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

Silks slowly turned her head back, from where it had jerk back from Bulma's hit, to stare with cold eyes at Bulma. Silks' hand snapped out and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.

"You should still be human, Mrs. Briefs, you shouldn't have anywhere near that kind of power," she said in an icy cold voice. Bulma choked, her breath cut off. "How did you get so much power?" said Silks giving Bulma a good shake. 

"Go to hell," said Bulma.

Silks snarled and threw Bulma down. Bulma coughed and breathed in several ragged breaths.

"Lady Silks," said Velvet, bowing low to her.

"Yes."

"I believe Mrs. Briefs got her powers from her Saiya-jin husband."

"Explain."

"Yes, Lady. When I bled Trunks Briefs, my powers increased as well."

Silks turned and looked at her.

"It's true, lady, it would appear that Saiya-jins are a race with high power levels. Drinking their blood could make any of us stronger in a relatively short period of time."

Bulma laughed and pulled herself up into a sitting positions. "You have no idea what you getting yourselves into. Saiya-jins aren't just natural strong, they're the strongest warrior race to have ever existed in the universe. You'll be sorry when they pay you a visit."

Silks frowned. "Lock her up somewhere she can't escape. I'm tired of listening to her."

Two vampires pulled Bulma up and dragged her off.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Goku came to a sudden halt in mid air. There she was, he could feel her ki raise rapidly and just as rapidly decrease.

"Wow, when did Bulma get so strong?" wonder Goku scratching his head. He'd have to think about it later. She was about a mile or so away from his current position. "Yosha! Time to get in touch with Vegeta."

Goku concentrate till he heard a familiar voice, but it was not Vegeta.

"Well, if it isn't Goku. How are you? How are things on earth?"

"King Kai!" said Goku, overjoyed. "It's good to hear from you King Kai." His face grew serious. "I need your help to get in touch with Vegeta."

"Why? What for, Goku?"

"Well, it would seem someone's been after Bulma, in fact they just kidnapped her from Capsule Corps. tonight."

"Oh, no, that's terrible Goku, does Vegeta know?"

"Yah, he knows. He and I are out looking for her, I've found her, but I need your help to tell Vegeta."

"Why don't you just teleport to him?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, if I did that, I'd lose my place."

King Kai sighed and shook his head. "Of course, should have know. Hold on a minute while I call him."

Goku blinked a couple of times as elevator music began playing in his head.

King Kai concentrated and searched for the Saiya-jin prince, till he found him flying in the opposite direction Goku have gone.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" called out King Kai mentally.

Vegeta halted in mid air and looked around.

"What the hell, I could have sworn someone was saying my name."

"Ha, ha, it's me, Vegeta, King Kai."

"Yah, well what the hell do you want?"

"Gee, no manners at all. I swear I get no res—"

"Can it, you blue catfish, what are you bugging me for? I'm busy."

King Kai snorted. "I've got a call from Goku, here let me put you through."

Vegeta frowned as a humming Goku could suddenly be heard in his head. Kami, this is getting annoying fast. "Kakarot, will you stop that already!"

"Oh, Vegeta! Sorry, I found Bulma."

"You did, where is she?"

"Well, she's about a mile away from where I am now."

"And, where are you, you moron?!"

"Well, um, you know, I'm not really sure."

Vegeta cursed out loud, why did Goku have to be so stupid?

"I might be able to help with that," came King Kai's voice.

"Well then, where is she?" demanded Vegeta.

"Hold on a minute," said King Kai, muttering about kids these days. "Ah, there she is. She's in the west section of Satan city, you should be able to feel Goku's ki from there."

"Thanks, King Kai. I'm going to go check it out now. See ya there, Vegeta."

"Wait a minute, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, but he was already gone along with King Kai. "Damn that pathetic excuse for a Saiya-jin!" growled Vegeta, powered up, and headed in the direction of Satan city.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Goku landed in front of a beautiful mansion.

"Man, this place is huge," said Goku giving a whistle. "let's see, where are you Bulma?" said Goku scanning around. He could feel her very faintly inside. Goku nodded to himself and raised his fingers to his forehead, teleporting away.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Lady Silks," said a vampire with navy blue hair.

"Yes," said Silks, once again swirling a glass full of red liquid.

"We have an intruder at the front gate."

"Really, show me."

A screen appeared in front of the two vampires and showed a picture of Goku studying the mansion.

"That is not a member of the Vegeta Briefs family," said Silks, studying Goku.

"He's wearing a fighting gi, Lady," said the navy blue haired vampire.

"Yes, could he also be a Saiya-jin," wondered Silks out loud. She watched at Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

The navy haired vampire next to her gasped in shock, but Silks only smiled. "Wooly, take Velvet, Polyester, Fuz, and Flea to see Mrs. Briefs. It would seem she has an uninvited guest."

"Uh, yes Lady," said Wooly. She bowed low and disappeared into the shadows.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma sighed heavily and rested her hand on her chin. She was locked up in a cell with iron bars.

"If I could only do that shadow thingy, then it would be easy to get out of here." Of course, I'd have to be a complete vampire to do that. Bulma shivered, am I already one? I don't have much time left, I maybe too late to cure myself when I get out of here. If I ever get out of here. Bulma shook her head, she had to think positive, Vegeta would come, and the others. Gohan, Goten, Goku....Goku?

"Goku!" shouted Bulma jumping up and hugging the Saiya-jin that had appeared just like magic in front of her.

"Hi Bulma. Sorry it took me so long to find you," said Goku, patting her on the shoulder.

"Goku, where is everyone? Where's Vegeta? Kami, how's Trunks? Is he alive? He's not dead, is he?"

"Whoa," said Goku. "One at a time. Vegeta is on his way. I just called him a little while ago he should be here soon. Trunks is alive, a little weak, but he'll be okay."

"Oh, thank Kami. I was so worried, they told me he was probably dead."

"Well, you don't need to worry about him. Come on, let's get out of here," said Goku. He grabbed a hold of the bars and twisted them apart wide enough for them both to fit threw. They passed through the bars only to be met by five women standing in their way to the exit. One was dressed in black armor shoulder pads and breast plate, with a blue with gold trim short dress on under, and knee high boots. She had a sword strapped comfortable on her side. Her hair was short and pure white, and her eyes were a light shade of pink. "My name is Velvet."

Another girl was about normal height, with fluffy mouse brown hair. She was dressed in a crimson dress, and her eyes were a piercing green. "My name is Fuz." 

"My name is Wooly," said a girl with navy blue hair. She was dressed in black. 

"My name is Flea," said a blond, dressed in white robes with purple trim. 

"And I'm Polyester," said the woman with long dark green hair and orange eyes. "But, you already know that, don't you, Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma frowned at the Polyester, she was really growing to hate that woman.

"Hello," said Goku. "I'm Son Goku."

Velvet stepped forward. "Tell me, Son Goku, are you a Saiya-jin?"

"Well, I like to think of myself as an earthling, so you could say I'm an earth raised Saiya-jin."

"Really," said Velvet, sounding interested. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind a fight now would you?"

"Not at all," said Goku.

"Then just you and me," said Velvet motioning for the other four to stand back. She couched down and drew her sword.

"Bulma, you'd better get back," said Goku. 

Bulma nodded. "Be careful, Goku, they're full of tricks."

"Thanks, I will," said Goku, crouching down into a fighting stance.

Goku and Velvet both raced foreword at the same time. Goku ducked under Velvet's sword as she moved to cut his head off. Goku crouched down lower, putting his hand on the ground and struck out with his legs, knocking Velvet down. She cursed and rolled out of the way as Goku moved to punch her. Velvet rolled into a crouch her sword began to glow an angry white as she charged Goku again. Goku turned to the side as Velvet struck. Her blade sliced through the front of his shirt. Velvet spun around and made several quick jabs at Goku, who continued to back up till his back came to the wall. Velvet raised her sword up over her head and brought it down on the Saiya-jin, knowing there was no way he could dodge it.

Goku yelled and his hair flared up turning a golden yellow. His hand raised up colored with a golden aura and blocked Velvet's downward chop with one finger. The two stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Velvet pushed off and backed up a few steps. There was a sizable dent in her sword.

Velvet cursed and threw the sword across the room. A white hot aura embraced her as she stood tall looking at Goku. Goku didn't flinch, just waited patiently for her to finish powering up. 

With a growl Velvet launched herself at Goku, shoulder slamming him. Goku moved his arms up to block the charge, raising his other up to strike. Velvet blocked the punch and pulled back, whiping her leg out to try to knock Goku off his feet. Goku widened his stance and blocked the kick with his own leg, rotating his hips into a kick with the other that hit Velvet in the side. Velvet lurched to the side, thrown off balance by the kick, and Goku punched out with his fist, connecting with her face. Velvet fell backwards and tumbled head over heels a few times before she stopped on her knees. She raised a hand to her face and felt the blood that flowed from her nose. 

With a hiss, Velvet stuck her arms into the shadows at her feet. Goku blinked in shock, he didn't know they could use the shadows. He fell hard on his back, when Velvet's hand popped out of the ground at his feet and yanked them out from under him. Velvet sank completely into the shadows as Goku pulled himself up into a sitting position. He glanced around trying to see where she was.

Velvet appeared from the wall right behind Goku.

"Look out, Goku!" shouted Bulma, pointing behind him.

Goku quickly powered up a small ki blast and tossed it over his shoulder.

Velvet screamed in pain and disappeared back into the shadows as Goku turned to look at her.

"Man, unreal," said Goku. "She moves in the shadows as if she were one. Wait, I know!" Goku powered up several more ki blasts and threw them about the room. They expanded in light and soon there were no more shadows in the place.

"Very good," said Velvet, appearing from the shadow she'd been in. "But you're not going to win this battle."

"Oh, and just how do you plan on stopping me?"

"Not all fights are won with fists." Velvet cast out her mental powers and tried to get a lock on the Saiya-jin's mind. Her eyes widened in shock when she found no entrances. "That's impossible, it would take a powerful ESP to completely block a mind like that!"

Goku cocked his head to the side. "What's ESP?"

Velvet shook her head. "It must be because you're an alien. Girls, I'm going to need some help with this one."

"Hai," coursed the four other vampires.

"Polyester, you look after Mrs. Briefs." Both Polyester and Bulma frowned.

"I hate baby-sitting," growled Polyester. She moved over to Bulma to grab her arm. Bulma snatched it out of her reach.

"If you think I'm going to let you just do what ever you like, you're wrong." Bulma powered up, a light blue aura surrounding her. "I've still got plenty of power left to kick your ass."

Polyester raised an eyebrow. "Is that so. Maybe this won't be so boring after all."

"Come on," roared Bulma.

Goku spun in a mass of flying fists and feet, blocking and dodged punches and kicks from every direction. Wooly moved into to wrap her arms around his waist and hold him still for the others, but Goku saw her and lashed out with his foot. He connected solidly with her face, twisting her head to the side with a loud crack. Wooly fell and didn't get up. Unfortunately, Velvet used the opening and elbowed Goku in the stomach, causing the Saiya-jin to bent over as the air was pushed from his lungs. The other two vampire wasted no time and struck the winded Saiya-jin repeatedly. Goku growled and slammed his elbow back into one vampire's gut, then whipped up his arm to smack another in the face. Goku drew back his other arm and jabbed at Velvet. Once the other vampire was stunned from his blows, he used his other hand to punch at her as well. Velvet backed up, trying madly to block all the swift punches Goku threw at her. He faked a punch and struck her on the hip. From there on she was fully open and he managed to hit her several dozen more times, before the others came to her aid.

Bulma ducked under Polyester's punch, she grabbed her by the wrist and spun behind the surprised vampire. Bulma twisted the arm till the bones creaked from the pressure. Polyester cried out in pain and tried to break free of Bulma's hold, but Bulma wouldn't have it. She only applied more pressure till she had Polyester on the floor.

"Damn you!" shouted Polyester.

"You can curse all you want I'm not letting go." 

Polyester ground her teeth and with a quick jerk of her hand broke her own wrist. Bulma was so surprised that she let go.

Polyester swiftly got up and using her good hand to punch Bulma in the stomach. Bulma was sent flying back to hit the wall hard. 

"You little fool," said Polyester jumping on her and grabbing her by the throat with her good hand. "A vampire heals faster and more effectively then a human. If you cut my arm off it would grow back in a couple of days. Breaking my wrist is nothing to me." She squeezed harder with her good hand. Bulma clawed at Polyester's hand, trying desperately to get air.

Goku struck Fuz with an uppercut under the chin. Her neck was violently snapped back with a sickening noise. Flea roared with rage. Her shape shifted to that of a giant serpent. She coiled up and bared her fangs that dripped with venom.

"Wow," said Goku, jumping out of the way of quick strike Flea made. He jumped up into the air to avoid Velvet as she punched out at him. Goku had to quickly return to the floor as Flea snapped at him again. Velvet was waiting for him and she struck at him with rapid punches. Goku was to busy fending her off to stop Flea from looping her long body around the small area they were fighting in. Velvet suddenly stopped her punches and jumped over the snake wall. Once she did Flea tighten her coils around Goku and squeezed. 

Goku felt the crushing pressure as the snake continued to tighten around him. He struggled madly in her gripe, but stopped when a sword blade entered his line of vision right at his neck. He turned as best he could in the snake's grip to see Velvet with her sword. She drew back ready to kill him. Goku ducked into the snake's coils and Velvet missed, stabbing her snake turned partner instead. 

The snake trashed in pain and let Goku go. Goku powered up a ki blast and sent it at the snake's head. It impacted and the snake dropped to the ground, slowly returning to its original form as a headless woman.

Velvet was the only one left, she backed away slowly.

Bulma gasped for breath. With a grunt, she punched Polyester across the face and at the same time brought her knee up to ram the woman in the butt, throwing her off. Bulma coughed and got up to her feet.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Polyester. She jumped up an ugly snarl on her face. She leapt at Bulma. Bulma turned away from her reach and behind Polyester, she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and yanked back. Polyester came back with a hiss and Bulma had to struggle to keep a hold on her.

"You're the one that's going to die!" shouted Bulma and twisted as hard as she could, till she heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking.

Bulma let go of the limp woman in disgust and turned to look at Goku.

Velvet was trembling in fear.

"If you give up now and premise not to hurt another living soul, I'll let you go," said Goku.

Velvet laughed. "How very heroic of you. I'm a vampire, I live off the life blood of humans, and I'm not about to give it up!" She charged at Goku, who drew back and cupped his hands together at his side.

"Kamehameha!"

The blast hit Velvet and when it was over there was nothing left to show she was even there.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma going over to him. "Are you al—look out!"

Goku got Bulma's warning too late, as a pair of fangs sank deep into his neck and two slender yet impossibly strong arms pinned his arms to his side.

Bulma backed up in shock as Lady Silks pinned Goku and bit deep into his neck. Goku let out a gasp of shock and pain. He struggled madly in her hold, trying to break it, but try as he might he couldn't. 

"Bulma, run!" shouted Goku as he struggled in Silks' grip of death. Bulma was too shocked to move. She backed up against one of the room's wall, unable to pull her eyes away from the scene.

Goku's whole body began to tremble with the loss of blood and his struggles became nothing more then pathetic kicks of his feet. Final he stopped struggling altogether and went limp in her hold.

Silks drew back from Goku's neck with a sigh of pleasure. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth and her tongue snaked out to lick it away. She dropped Goku, who groaned softly.

"Goku!" screamed Bulma in terror as she ran to him and gentle shook him. "Goku, Goku! Hang on, Goku!"

She was grabbed and roughly yanked to her feet to stare into the flushed face of Silks, who smiled cruelly at her.

"Let me go!" screamed Bulma.

"Don't worry, he'll live. I won't kill such a fine wine as he."

"You sick bitch!" screamed Bulma, thrashing in her hold.

"Shhhhh.... my little Bulma. You're friend killed all my vampires, we'll have to start over, you and I."

"I want nothing to do with you!" shouted Bulma.

Silks giggled into Bulma's hair as she pulled her into a hug. "I like you more then the others, so I let them die. They didn't have half your guts." She affectionately ran her fingers through Bulma's hair.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Bulma. She was sure by now that Silks was crazy.

"Your husband, Vegeta was that his name?"

Bulma stopped struggling and held her breath.

"He just arrived. He'll be here soon. Do you think he stands a chance against me as I am now? Full of your Saiya-jin friend's blood and ki, I've never been more powerful then I am right now." She laughed softly into Bulma's hair.

"Vegeta," whispered Bulma. "No, go back."

"I'm going to catch your little Saiya-jin, and bleed him just like the other. He was sweet," said Silks toeing Goku, "but your Saiya-jin, he has the taste of high breeding in him. Such a delicious blend."

"You're insane," whispered Bulma.

Silks spun her around and picked her up like she was a feather. "Surviving off the blood of those two Saiya-jins, I will become the most powerful vampire ever to have existed. I'll make new vampires and soon, the world will have to bow to me." She laughed then chanted softly under her breath. A magic circle appeared around Goku, glowing a fainted red in the now dark room. "That should hold him. Shall we go meet you husband? I'm sure he wants to see you."

Silks laughed, pulling Bulma along behind her.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta landed on the roof of the giant mansion. He could sense Bulma and Goku's ki flare up, but they stopped a moment ago. He didn't know what was more unnerving, thinking that someone could perhaps defeat Goku or that the brain damaged Saiya-jin might be dead. Vegeta shook his head, he wasn't going to count Goku out till he saw him dead, and even then he could never be sure.

Since they already knew he was there, Vegeta simply powered up and blasted a hole right threw the building. He jumped down it and searched for familiar ki. He felt Bulma's very faintly and followed it till he came to two giant doors. With a snort he kicked both in and walked into the room with his arms crossed.

There she was sitting in a strange circle on the floor. She raised her lovely head to look at him and began pounding her fists on what appeared to be some kind of force field. Sitting next to her on a big gold chair was a delicate looking creature. Her hair was all the way down her back in long waves of raven black hair, and her eyes were the same color as blood. She sat up more as he entered the room, her black dress seemed thin and hinted at a shapely body underneath.

"Welcome," she purred raising a hand to her cheek. "Welcome to my humble home, prince of Saiya-jins."

Vegeta looked at her unimpressed. His eyes moved back over to Bulma who seem to be trying to shout something to him, but no sound escaped the barrier.

"Where's Kakarot?" said Vegeta. He expected to feel his ki a mile away.

"If you mean your Saiya-jin friend, I gave him a good night kiss, and now he's asleep."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Vegeta. I've heard so much about you." Silks slid off her chair and glided towards him.

"That gives you the advantage," said Vegeta, never taking his eyes off her.

Silks giggled, "I am Lady Silks. High Vampire lord." She moved behind him and reached up as if to kiss his neck.

Vegeta spun and punched at her. She blocked and laughed low in his face, before disappearing right into a shadow at his feet.

"I know this trick already," growled Vegeta. He powered up to super Saiya-jin and jumped into the air.

Silks' laugh could be heard echoing off the walls. "I know that mental attacks won't work on you and that your kind are very skilled and powerful. In fact I planned not to fight you."

"Did you change your mind?" growled Vegeta, his eyes moving around to try and spot her.

"No, I simple develop a better way to catch a Saiya-jin." Red lines suddenly appeared all over the chamber, forming into circles and runes.

"What the hell!" yelled Vegeta as he felt it pull at his ki like hungry hands. He dropped out of super Saiya-jin and the air altogether.

Silks laughed and came back into view standing next to her chair. "You see, there is no reason I should fight you."

"Bitch," growled Vegeta, trying to stay on his feet.

She walked over to Vegeta, standing only a few feet away from him. "Does this mean you're going to resist?" asked Silks in an amused voice.

Vegeta smirked and stood up tall. "No. Go right ahead." He ripped the collar of his shirt.

Silks looked at him in surprise and Bulma screamed at him in rage from in her magic prison. Silks' look of shock soon faded to a look of amusement. "Good, I see you realize you can't resist me." He circled behind Vegeta and embraced him from behind. "I've never had a man that didn't resist," she purred in his ear before sinking her teeth into his neck.

"And you never will again," said Vegeta, a cruel smile crossing his face.

Silks' eyes widened in shook and she opened her mouth, spilled blood over Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta swiftly spun and decked her across the face. Silks landed hard on the ground, ripping up her dress. She grabbed her stomach in pain and the magic circle around the room faded. Bulma fell forward with a cry as the barrier she had been pounding on suddenly vanished.

"Something wrong?" asked Vegeta, standing over her.

"You bastard," said Silks before coughing up more blood. She weakly pulled herself up to her feet. 

"What did you do?" asked Bulma coming up behind Vegeta.

"Your cure. I took some."

"You what!" shouted Bulma.

"I would seem that, your friend doesn't like it."

Silks snarled smoke already starting to come off of her. "If I'm going to died I'm taking you with me to hell!"

"Already been there," shouted Vegeta as Silks charged him. Silks struck out with her nails bared, she raked five fine lines down Vegeta's chest. The Saiya-jin prince kick at her legs, knocking Silks down. He kicked her in the gut with his other leg. More smoke billowed off of Silks and she grabbed a hold of Vegeta's leg, sinking her teeth into him. Vegeta gave a yip of pain, and Silks stood up, knocking Vegeta down. She held on to his leg and spun him in a circle, releasing him to slam full speed into the wall.

Vegeta emerged from the rubble with a roar of rage. He aimed a Final Flash at Silks and released it. Silks batted the ki blast aside and returned it with her own. Vegeta was caught full in the chest and sent back into the wall. 

Silks blurred over to the embedded Saiya-jin prince and pulled him out of the wall, she roughly slammed him back, then socked him in the stomach. Vegeta humfed and slammed his forehead down on to Silks'. She drew back with a yipe of pain, her skin starting to turn gray. She took several steps away from Vegeta, then smiled wickedly at him. "I'm dead no matter what I do, but let's see if you're fast enough to escape me releasing all the ki I've built up over 1200 years at once!"

Silks began to glow an eerie blood red, she laughed insanely as the walls and floor began to crack. Her aura oozed from her like water from a broken dam.

"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma running to him.

"We're screwed! There's no way we can get away from a aura this big!" shouted Vegeta. He grabbed his mate saving her from a falling piece of ceiling.

"What do you mean we can't escape!" shouted Bulma. The ground shook violently and the two fell to the side.

"She's created a barrier locking every thing inside of it in with her massive aura. It's like a extremely more powerful version of her magic barriers!"

"No, I don't want to die yet!" screamed Bulma, clinging to Vegeta as they were thrown violently around in the storm of ki.

"Bulma! Vegeta!"

"What was that?!" shouted Bulma, but she couldn't even hear herself let alone Vegeta.

Out of the mass of red ki a spiky haired figure leapt.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma as the Saiya-jin wrapped his arm around the two and raised his fingers to his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Gohan yawned and turned on the TV

"And now for some ground breaking news," said a blond news reporter. "A large area located in the western section of Satan's city mysteriously explodes in a cloud of red. Police are looking into the matter, and believe it many have something to do with old gas pipes under Ms. Silks' mansion. The building was completely destroyed, and there is believed to be no survivors. Now here's John Cloud with information on today's weather."

Gohan smiled to himself and turned off the TV. He got up and walked through the halls of Capsule Corps. where he met Bra coming out of the med. room.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Look for yourself," said Bra, pointing into the room.

Four Saiya-jins lay on tables in the room. Goku was asleep, recovering from his loss of blood. Goten and Trunks were playing cards, looking much better then the night before, and Bulma and Vegeta were arguing as usual.

"Damn it woman, I'm fine," shouted Vegeta, trying to get out of bed.

"No you're not. If you were I won't be able to hold you here," said Bulma, pushing Vegeta back down.

"The only reason I'm here is because you drained me dry last night!"

"What, it was my last time biting you, I wanted to make it last," said Bulma innocently.

"Why you," said Vegeta making a grab for her.

Bulma danced out of his reach. "You just stay there, doctor's orders."

"Since when did you become a doctor!" roared Vegeta.

Gohan closed the door. "They seem fine," he said to Bra. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yep, every things back to normal."

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "Life's never dull around here."

"Never," agreed Bra.


End file.
